Womanizer
by Tansoloteesperoaqui
Summary: *Un chico popular "te apuesto a que no le sacas la virginidad"... y Un corazón roto "Pensé que era verdad" ¿Alguien podrá sanar su corazón?  Un Suceso inesperado "No puede ser"
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 - Haciendo amigos

Una chica de cabellera Rosa dormia placidamente en su dormitorio, Su nombre Sakura Haruno de 17 años, sus padres murieron en un accidente de trafico, vive con la tia a la que trata como Mama Tsunade Haruno directora del colegio Konoha High School..

Sakura - Dijo La mujer abriendo las cortinas del cuarto - Es hora de levantarte, hoy empezas el colegio

Mmm, Tia ¿Que hora es? - Dijo Sakura sentandose -

Son las 6:30 am, a las 7:30 am entras asi que preparate, te espero abajo, Ino va a pasar por vos - Contesto cerrando la puerta -

Cierto, hoy empiezo el colegio, Que nervios - Dijo La pelirrosa sacando el uniforme que era una pollera a tablas roja con negro, la chomba una camisa Blanca, con el logo del colegio en el lado del pecho izquierdo.

Despues de unos minutos que termino de bañarse, lavarse y perfumarse bajo las escaleras para desayunar.

Tia hoy vas al colegio ¿verdad? - Dijo La chica mordiendo su tostada -

Si, como entran alumnos nuevos, tengo que presentarme - Dijo La mujer -

- Tocan timbre -

Frentona - Grito Ino - Es hora de irnos

Voy, Ino-Cerda - Grito Sakura - Bueno tia, nos vemos en el colegio, te quiero, chau

En el auto

Asi que vamos al colegio de tu tia - Dijo Ino -

Si, es mejor - Dijo Sakura - ¿Como pasaste las vacaciones?

Bien, estoy Saliendo con Sai - Dijo Ino -

Oh, que bien - Dijo Sakura - ¿Como anda?

Bien, tambien esta aca - Contesto emocionada

Me alegro - Dijo Sakura -

Señorita Sakura disculpe interrumpir pero acabamos de llegar - Dijo el Chofer -

Gracias - Dijo Sakura Saliendo -

Bien aca estamos - Dijo Sakura -

No llamamos mucho la atencion - Dijo Ino -

Aca pasa una señora caminando y llaman la atencion - Dijo Sakura sin importancia - Veni vamos a la cartalera para ver que Salon nos toco - Llevandosela - Conozco a la mayoria de los estudiantes de aca, no hay mucho problema.

En un Grupo no muy lejos de ahi

Viste las dos chicas Sasuke - Dijo un chico - parece que son nuevas

Hmp - Contesto sin expresion -

Que problematico - Dijo un chico -

Regresando con Sakura y Ino

Este el salon que nos toca las dos primera horas - DIjo Sakura con una sonrisa -

Feeea - Susurraron -

Sonrisa Falsa - Susurro Sakura -

Amor - Grito Ino -

Hola Ino, Fea - Saludo -

Sai - DIjo Sakura - y yo pense que no te iba a ver ahora

Yo tambien te extrañe - Dijo Sai abrazandola - Nos toca las clases juntos

Bueno entremos - Dijo Sakura abriendo la puerta -

Hmp, Lo siento pero primero paso yo - Dijo un Azabache -

Disculpa, pero acaso no te enseñaron que primeros pasan las damas - Dijo Sakura -

Hmp, no aparte no te veo nada de dama - Dijo con media sonrisa -

Sasuke Uchiha ¡Eh! - Dijo Sakura -

Hmp - Contesto -

Bueno Uchiha, no molestes - DIjo Sakura apartandolo de la puerta -

Hola Sakura-Chan - Dijo Naruto - Tanto tiempo sin verte

Naruto Uzumaki - Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa - Tanto tiempo tambien sin verte

Jeje, mucho tiempo - Dijo - Te presento a mis amigos

No te hagas problemas, conozco Shikamaru Nara novio de Temari, Neji Hyuga primo de Hinata Hyuga y novio de Tenten, Gaara no Sabaku novio de Matsuri, Sasori No Akasuna, Y Sasuke Uchiha - Dijo Viendo las hojas - Me conoces Naruto

Me olvide - DIjo Naruto - Nos vemos Sakura-Chan

Chau - Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa -

Porque sabe nuestros nombres, si ni siquiera la recuerdo - Dijo Sasori -

Sakura-Chan es asi, Ella sabe la mayoria de las cosas, sabe todo de un estudiante, es sobrina de la directora y como ves conoces a todos - Dijo Naruto - Pero es cariñosa y tierna, eramos amigos

Bien todos a sus asientos - Grito El profesor - Bien yo Soy Kakashi Hatake, Su profesor De Matematica, Geografia y Quimica

Despues de 5 horas agotadoras

Ino te veo despues, tengo que ir a ver a Alguien - Grito Sakura -

Sakura iba corriendo y cuando estaba por doblar choca con alguien haciendo que caiga en el piso

Uh, Perdon - Dijo Sakura -

Negras - Dijo alguien -

Eh, Ah Uchiha - Dijo Sakura - Perdon iba sin mirar

Negras - Volvio a decir -

Eh, no - Dijo para pararse - Pervertido

Vos me las mostraste - Dijo

Yo no te mostre nada - Dijo Sakura colorada - Ah, me tengo que ir, nos vemos

Hmp - Dijo para caminar -

Uchiha - Dijo Sakura - Pervertido - Sacandole la lengua -

Hmp - Contesto con media sonrisa -

En la Direccion

Perdon tia por la demora - Dijo Sakura -

No te preocupes Sakura - Contesto Tsunade - Mañana necesito que me ayudes en unos papeles, asi que tenes que venir temprano, el auto te espera afuera

Si, tia - Dijo Sakura Saliendo -

Bien, nada mal para mi primer dia de escuela, solo a pesar de que el Uchiha se le ocurre mirar mi ropa interior ¬¬ ..

Señorita, la vine a retirar - Dijo el Chofer -

Gracias - Respondio Sakura entrando -

Despues de varios minutos, Sakura llego no quiso cenar y se metio a su cuarto, se baño y se acosto

Pervertido - Susurro y callo dormida


	2. Volviendo a ver a Hinata

**Capitulo 2 - Volviendo a ver a Hinata**

En un casa (mas bien Mansion) un Azabache se acababa de levantar, con un Humor de perros, se encontraba sentado en la cama viendo a la persona que lo desperto con Agua, si Agua y por eso se levanto con ese humor.

¿porque me tiraste Agua? con que me sacudieras me levantaba, estaba de mas eso - Dijo El Azabache

Lo siento amor, pero te estubo hablando y no te despertabas - Respondio una Mujer

Bueno mama, anda que me voy a bañar - Respondio el Azabache cansado

Si, te espero en la cocina - Respondio La mujer dandole un beso en la mejilla

Si su mama Mikoto Uchiha, test blanca, cabello negro, hermosa, tierna, etc

Despues que estubo pensando, en un sueño que tubo con la chica Pelirrosa, en el que ella le daba un beso, dejo de lado esos pensamientos y se vistio para bajar a desayunar

Tonto Otouto, ¿otra vez te mojaron con Agua? - Dijo su Hermano

No molestes Itachi - Respondio de mala manera -

A ver mis amores, cuando se ponen de novia - Dijo Su madre

No llego la indicada - Respondio Itachi -

Hmp, no me importa - Contesto - Son puras tonterias

Cuando encuentres el amor hijo mio, te vas a ver que no son tonterias, vas a cambiar - Contesto la madre - El amor cambia a la gente Sasuke, mas cuando es tu primera vez, enamorandote, es hermoso sentir un sentimiento asi

Yo nunca me voy a enamorar - Dijo Enojado - Es tonterias, si todas me siguen, todas si es posible besan el piso por mi

Pero esa persona no te va a querer por lo que sos, por lo hermoso que sos, te va a querer porque va a descubrir tu lado que nunca mostraste, esa persona se va a enamorar, no te va a seguir como las chicas que vos decis, pero si va a tener ese sentimiento - Respondio La madre - Bueno mi amor, es hora que te vayas al colegio

Hmo - Respondio Saliendo -

En el colegio

Frentona - Grito Ino -

Cerda - DIjo Sakura -

Hey, que pasa te estaba llamando de hace rato pero no contestabas - Dijo Ino preocupada -

Lo siento estaba pensando - Respondio Sakura

Bueno, veni vamos al curso - Dijo Ino arrastrandola -

Un vez en el curso

Hoy no tenemos clase a la primera - Dijo Ino -

Sakura estaba en su mundo, pensando ese beso que soño con El Azabache, se levanto y dio la ducha mas larga de su vida que duro 2 horas, para borrar el maldito sueño, lo acaba de conocer y ya soñaba con el, nunca le paso eso

Sakura - DIjo Ino -

Si eso debe ser, es un sueño, no debe importar - Penso -

Sakura - Dijo Ino subiendo un poco la voz -

Si, tengo que dejar de pensar en eso - Penso -

Sakura - Grito haciendo que todos los estudiantes la miraran

Ino, ¿Porque gritas? - Dijo Sakura - Lo siento

Te estoy llamdo hace una hora mas o menos y no me prestas atencion - Respondio mas calmada -

Ah, lo siento - Respondio Sakura - ¿Que me decias?, cierto - Dijo levantandose y llendo al grupo de Naruto - Lo siento chicos, pero me llevo a Naruto, Bye

¿Que pasa Sakura-Chan? - Respondio Naruto -

Ne, Naruto Hinata ¿No viene a este colegio? - Dijo Sakura -

Jeje, si, pero esta en otra clase - Respondio Naruto - Esta en Fisica, Ingles

Gracias - Dijo Abrazandolo - Nos vemos, Ino nos vamos a direccion - Dijo Sakura -

Es ella verdad - Dijo Ino -

Si, esta aca - Dijo Sakura saliendo -

En direccion

Tia - DIce Sakura - Puedo Llamar a alguien por aca

Si, que hace rapido Sakura - Dijo Tsunade

Gracias tia - Dijo Sakura aprentando el boton - Hola Atencion, Necesito que la Alumna Hinata Hyuga, venga a direccion, repito La Alumna Hinata Hyuga venga a direccion

En un curso

Esa no es mi prima - Dijo Neji - ¿Para quien la quieren a mi prima en direccion?

Tranquilo Neji, Hinata se va alegrar por quien la espera en Direccion - Respondio Naruto -

En direccion

D, disculpe - Dijo una voz -

Hinata Hyuga - Dijo La chica -

S, si - Respondio -

Hinata-Chan no cambiaste nada - Dijieron Sakura y Ino -

Eh - Dijo Hinata -

Las chicas salieron de su escondite

Hola Hinata-Chan - Dijieron las chicas con una sonrisa -

Sakura, Ino - Grito Hinata abrazandolas - Chicas, las extrañe

Nosotras tambien - Contestaron -

Las chicas se la pasaron todo el dia juntas, hablando, Sakura y Ino les contaron porque desaparecieron y Hinata que las extrañaba, tambien descubrieron que a Hinata le sigue gustando Naruto.

Jajaj, es increible que despues de todo este tiempo, te sigue gustando - Dijo Sakura abrazandola -

S, si, p, pero el n, no s, sabe - Respondio Cabiz Baja -

Pero no importa, te podes confesar - Dijo Sakura -

Con los chicos

Nunca vi tan feliz a tu prima - Dijo Gaara -

Yo tampoco, pero de donde conoce a Haruno y Yamanaka - Dijo Neji

De otra escuela - Respondio Naruto - Nosotros tres nos conocimos en otra escuela, a decir verdad Sakura no cambio nada, sigue siendo la tierna y cariñosa, en la otra escuela a todos les gustaba su sonrisa, Ino es la fiestera, conocio a su novio y cambio pero con Sakura hacen un duo tremendo y Hinata cambio mucho, Ellas dos desaparecieron del mapa y Hinata cambio y bueno a mi me gustaba Sakura pero ahora solo la veo como mi hermanita ella tambien me dijo eso, igual me gusta otra chica - DIjo con Una sonrisa -

Con Sakura, Ino y Hinata

Che, estamos siendo Oservadas - Dijo Ino - Por el grupito de nuesta clase

Mm - DIjo Sakura mirando para el otro lado y cruzandose con la mirada del Azabache y sonrio -

B, bueno chicas me tengo que ir a clases - Dijo Hinata levantandose -

Entonces chicas el viernes hacemos una Pijamada - Dijo Sakura -

Si - DIjieron las dos -

Despues de 2 hora mas, que faltaron todos los profesores, Hinata, Sakura y Ino se juntaron devuelta, siendo observados devuelta por el grupo de su clase, hasta que salieron

Bueno chicas, nos vemos me voy a casa a dormir tube mucha emocion Hoy - DIjo Sakura abrazando a Hinata - Cuidate

Hinata vamos - Dijo Neji -

Hinata nos vemos el viernes y Salimos de joda - DIjo Ino -

Lo siento pero Hinata no va a ir a ningun lado - DIjo Neji

Hay, Neji ¿Sos el padre? - Dijo Sakura -

No - Contesto Ino -

¿Sos la madre? - Dijo con una sonrisa -

No - Contesto Ino -

¿Sos el primo? - Dijo mirandolo a los ojos

Si - Contesto Ino -

Pues como ves, yo conozco al papa de Hinata, y el me conoce a mi a si que si le pido permiso me va a dejar - Dijo Sakura acercandose a solo centimetros de su cara - No decidas por ella, si no queres que que Tenten decida por vos.

Hinata, mandale saludos a las chicas, que nos vemos, muy pronto - DIjo Sakura abrazandola - Neji escucha bien, si vos queres que tu prima no llore mas, ella misma tiene que tomar deciciones, no siempre vas a estar vos, ¿Sabias?, aparte yo soy la mejor amiga de Hinata al igual que sus novias, las conozco como la palma de mi mano, asi que Neji, la verdad me caes bien, pero Hinata esta muy grande para que vayas defendiendola

Sakura - DIjo Hinata - Esta bien Sakura, de todas formas iba a ir

Vos me conoces Hinata, si alguien te toca un pelo, yo te voy a defender, pero tenes que aprender tambien - DIjo Sakura con una sonrisa - Te quiero mucho y decile a Tenten, Matsuri y Temari que las veo en mi casa

Yo les digo - Dijo Hinata - Vamos primo

Chau chicos - DIjo Sakura caminando -

No es mala Sakura Neji, pero es verdad, lo que dice, tengo que aprender a tomar deciciones por mi misma, no que mi primo este pegado a mi, no conoces a Sakura, pero ella fue la que estubo con las chicas, cuando ustedes la lastimaban, y nosotras la queremos como un hermana y Ino al igual que Sakura son importantes para nosotras, por eso es hora que me dejes tomar deciciones- DIjo Mirandolo -

Bueno, nos vemos - DIjo Hinata -

No tartamudeo Hinata - DIjo Gaara - No podemos hacer nada, si se conocen aparte ellas tambien tiene derecho estar con amigas,


	3. Pijamada con las chicas

**ESTE FANFIC TAMBIEN ESTA SUBIDO EN "" CON EL MISMO NOMBRE**

**EL USUARIO ES MAAIIRA**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!**

**NOS VEMOS..**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3 - Pijamada con las chicas<strong>

Ah, que aburrido - Susurro Ino -

- Buenos dias Alumnos, necesito que las alumnas, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka y Hinata Hyuga vengan de inmediato a Direccion -

Sensei, ¿Podemos ir? - Dijo Sakura -

Si, vuelvan rapido - Contesto el profesor -

Depende de que cosa hagamos - Dijo con una sonrisa -

Sakura apurate, nos deben estar esperando - Dijo Ino -

Nos vemos Sensei - Dijo Sakura -

Chicas - Dijo el Profesor - Bien sigan escribiendo -

En direccion

Hola - DIjo Hinata -

Hinata - Dijo Sakura -

Pasen Chicas - Dijo Tsunade -

Paso algo Directora - Dijo Hinata -

Sakura - Gritaron 3 chicas -

CHicas - Gritaron Ino y Sakura -

Sakura por dios estas mas hermosa - Dijo Tenten

Vos tambien estas Hermosa - DIjo Sakura -

Las extrañamos - Grito Temari -

BUneo, chicas vayan al patio hablar -

Hai - Gritaron las chicas

En patio estaban las 6, hablando de todo y toco el timbre, los chicos salieron afuera y se quedaron de piedra al ver a sus novias

¿Que hacen aca? - DIjo Neji

Quien sabe - Dijo Gaara

Que problematico - Dijo Shikamaru

Chicas tenemos chicos observandonos

Shika - DIjo Temari dandole un beso -

Neji - DIjo Tenten tambien dandole un beso -

Gaara - Dijo Matsuri Abrazandolo -

Chicas - Dijieron los tres - ¿Que hacen aca?

Vinimos a ver a Sakura - Dijo Tenten -

Si, la vinimos a ver - DIjo Temari -

Despues de todo es nuestra amiga - DIjo Matsuri -

Hola chicos - DIjo Sakura - Hola Naruto ^^

Hola Sakura-Chan, Hola Hinata - DIjo Avergonzado - Hola Ino

Hola - DIjo Ino -

H, Hola N, naruto - DIjo Hinata

Oh - Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa - Acabo de descubrir algo que me encanto

Que descubriste - Dijo Temari - Sakura

Tranqui chicas, se van a dar cuenta por su actitud - DIjo Sakura mirando a Naruto -

Ne, vamos a la cafeteria, tengo hambre - DIjo Sakura -

Glotona - Susurro Sasuke -

Que Dijiste Uchiha - Dijo Sakura -

Glo-to-na - Contesto -

Vos Cubito de Hielo - DIjo Sakura -

Glotona - Contesto -

Cubito de Hielo - Dijo Sakura

Atras

Ustedes ven lo que yo veo chicas - DIjo Temari -

Esos van a terminar juntos - DIjo Tenten

Capaz - Susurro Hinata -

Ah, Uchiha Basta - DIjo Sakura -

Despues de la pelea, fueron a la cafeteria Sakura estubo comiendo un postre mientra hablaba con las chicas, Las chicas les contaron a Sus novios que a Sakura le encanta lo dulce, Sakura y Ino le contaron porque desparecieron tan rapido y estubieron hablando de tonterias, hasta que terminaron las clases y las chicas ivan en camino a la casa de Sakura.

Llegamos - Gritaron las 6

Sakura-Sama su cuarto esta listo - Dijo la mucama

Gracias, y lleven la comida alla, encarguen 2 cajas de pizza, helado y para tomar todo a mi habitacion.

Si, con su permiso - Respondio la Mucama retirandose -

Saku, vamos a tu cuarto - Dijo Temari

En el Cuarto

Wow, Esta hermoso tu cuarto - Dijieron las chicas

Hay como extrañaba estar con todas - Dijo Sakura -

Nosotras tambien - Dijieron las chicas

¿Como les va con su novios? - Dijo Sakura -

Muy bien - Dijieron las chicas-

Sentimos todo lo que paso con tu madre - Dijo Temari - Y por no estar con vos apoyandote

No te preocupes, fue algo inesperado que paso, a decir verdad estube mal pero despues pense que a mi mama no le ubiera gustado verme triste, aparte ahora esta con mi papa, decidi ser la misma Sakura, asi que yo voy a seguir siendo la misma - Dijo Sakura -

Ne, Saku que paso con tu novio, Deidara - Dijo Temari

Deidara, resulto que no me amaba, me lo dijo solo estaba por la plata - Dijo Sakura - Pero yo tampoco lo amaba

Sakura-Sama aca esta la comida - Dijo la Mucama -

Gracias - Dijo Hinata

Y Saku que opinas De Sasuke Uchiha - Dijo Temari con una sonrisa -

Es un pervertido, un Egosentrico y Cubito de Hielo, ¿Porque? - DIjo Sakura comiendo -

Estas enamorada de el - Dijo Temari -

No, estoy enamorada, nosotras conocemos a Sasuke Uchiha, que nunca conocio el amor y por eso lastima a las mujeres - Dijo Sakura tranquila - Aparte me di cuenta de algo, descubri algo realmente muy bueno -

Que es - Dijo Hinata -

Lo siento pero la sorpresa es para vos, por lo tanto no puedo decirte - Dijo Sakura - Chicas quiero que vean a una persona en especial sus actitudes cuando estan cerca de Hinata de los chicos y descubriran algo -

Ok - Dijieron -

Oh, con razon esta toda la pandilla - Dijo Tsunade en la puerta -

Jeje, Tsunade como anda - DIjieron las chicas

Muy bien chicas, bueno me voy a dormir, desde este año tengo que ir todos los dias al colegio - Dijo Saliendo -

Y te gusto alguien del colegio - Dijo Tenten -

No, todavia no, quien sabe si mas adelante - Dijo Sakura -

Bueno Chicas mañana vamos al colegio - Dijo Ino - Vamos a dormir

Nos incribimos en el colegio de tu tia, para que estemos devuelta juntas - Dijo Temari -

Muy bien - DIjo Sakura -


	4. Cita de a 7

**Bueno aca un nuevo capitulo.. voy a subir **

**todos los martes a la tarde.. **

**espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo...**

**cualquier duda o algo por es stilo agregenmen a mi msn o facebook**

_Msn: mayra_ o Maairitta._ **cualquier de los dos**

**y mi facebook es** _Maiira Torres (En la foto ai un nenito)_

**Cuidensen**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4 - Cita de a 7<strong>

En la casa de Tsunade las chicas estaban desayunando mientras hablaban de chicos, Todas Cafe con leche y Galletitas, Ino, Temari y Sakura se maquillaban, mientras Hinata y Tenten Hablaban.. Despues que terminaron se fueron directo a la escuela, siendo observados por todos los chicos.

Ne, Sakura - Dijo Neji -

Decime - Dijo Sakura -

Necesitamos hablar - Contesto -

Eto, tiene que ser ahora - Respondio Sakura -

Si, bien te soy directo, necesito que insinues que hay una chica que esta enamorada de mi - Dijo Neji con un ligero rubor -

¿Para que? - Dijo Sakura -

Porque todos miran a Tenten y bueno quiero ver como reacciona ella - Dijo Neji -

Bien - Dijo Sakura - Solo si somos amigos - Con una sonrisa -

Esta bien - DIjo Neji -

Con las chicas

Ne, chicas saben acabo de ver que una chica dijo estar enamorado de Neji que se iba a confesar y no le importaba que tenga novia, si es posible iba a sacarla del camino - Dijo Sakura - Tenten, tenes que tener cuidado

Si - Dijo Tenten llendose con su novio - Neji te amo

Y, yo tambien te amo - Dijo Neji - ¿Que pasa amor?

Lo que pasa que dijo Sakura que hay alguien que gusta de vos y no quiero que te separen de mi - DIjo Tenten Abrazandolo -

No te preocupes tengo ojos solo para vos - Dijo Neji besandola -

No coman delante de los pobres - Dijo Sakura -

Hay Saku solo vos y Hinata estan sin novios, pueden conseguirlo rapido - DIjo Ino -

Pera, una cosa que tu novio sonrisa falsa no este, y con Hinata estamos bien, verdad Hinata - DIjo Sakura abrazandola - Aparte no me voy a meter con uno al que no quiero y Hinata le gusta un chico pero tiene verguenza de confesarse -

Que - Grito Neji -

Oh, meti la pata - Susurro - Bueno Neji, vos tenes novia y Hinata tambien tiene que tener - Dijo Sakura -

Aca los unicos que no tienen novios son Hinata, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke - DIjo Temari - Capaz que formamos pareja

mm, a mi me gustaria Naruto y Hinata - DIjo Ino -

Lo mismo opino - DIjo Sakura -

Lo mismo nosotras - Dijieron las chicas -

Nos dimos cuenta algo - Gritaron - Difinitivamente la pareja de Naruto y Hinata

S, Sakura - Dijieron los dos -

Y vos Sakura con Sasuke - Dijo Neji -

jajaja, muy buena broma, ajajaja - Dijo Sakura -

Hmp - contesto el Azabache -

Harian buena pareja - Dijo Temari -

Ustes creen - Dijo Sakura - vos que crees Sasuke

Hmo, no me meto jamas con una glotona, aparte jamas me vas a gustar - DIjo Sasuke -

Oh - Dijieron todos -

Jajaja, igual es opinion, tampoco soy como tus admiradoras que son perritos falderos - DIjo Sakura - y ellas besan el piso por vos, Yo ni en broma, para eso vuelvo con Deidara que le importa mas la plata que yo

Ohh - DIjieron todos otra vez

Ah, pues claro que va a preferir la plata si tener a una chica asi como vos, prefiero a Karin - DIjo Sasuke con media sonrisa -

Hay, mira sabes vos sos un Sapo - Dijo Sakura - Te crees el guapo de la escuela mas sin embargo nunca conociste el amor, el dia que te guste una chica, vas a ver que no todo es color de rosa Sasuke, vas a tener que pelear por ella y no seas ingenuo porque una vez que pierdas a alguien al cual amar te sentis solo

-...-

Me caes bien Sasuke, pero no me gusta cuando te haces asi, porque vos aca - Dijo señalando el corazon - Hay un Sasuke Tierno, que solo necesita amor, todos tenemos un lado tierno, mira Neji es frio al igual que vos pero es tierno con Tenten. Bien Como hoy es Sabado y si o si nos mandaron a que vengamos vamos a una cita de 6

Si - Dijieron las chicas -

Espero que seamos amigos aunque sea - Dijo Sakura -

Tonto Otouto, una chica diciendote eso - Dijo un chico de atras

Itachi - Susurro la Pelirrosa -

Sakura, Sakura sos vos - Dijo Itachi -

H, Hola - DIjo La pelirrosa -

Sakura por dios sos vos - Dijo Abrazandola -

De que nos perdimos - DIjo Ino -

Jeje, Itachi y yo nos conocimos en el cine, si se preguntaran que hago sola en el cine, ni yo se que hago sola, el tema que una chica lo dejo platado y bueno como lo vi solo lo invite - DIjo Sakura - y nos conocimos

Te dejaron plantado - Dijieron todos -

Ups, meti la pata de nuevo - Dijo Sakura - Perdon

Da igual ¬¬ - DIjo Itachi - Pero lo bueno que estas bien, no supe mas de vos

Jajaja, vacaciones y perdi mi cel T.T - Dijo buscando - Hay te mande mi numero

Jejeje, que bien verte de nuevo - Dijo Abrazandola -

Si, asi que Sasuke es tu hermano menor - Dijo Sakura - bueno son totalmente diferentes

Bueno chicas entonces Cita de 7! - Dijo Sakura - Venis verdad Itachi

Si, un rato divertirme - Dijo Itachi caminando con Sakura -

Retiro lo dicho - Dijo Temari - Hacen muy buena pareja Itachi y Sakura

Si, nosotras tambien - Dijieron las chicas

Hmp - Dijo El Azabache

Del otro lado un chico estaba mirando todo y tenia un sonrisa malvada

Los chicos fueron a la ciudad, a divertirse, Sakura se la paso con Itachi y cada uno con su novio, Sasuke mirando a Sakura como se divertia y Hinata con Naruto hablando, Fueron al cine, despues al parque, tomaron helados, fueron a un Karaoke y todo.

-Suena un celular -

Hola - DIjo La pelirrosa -

Sakura - DIjo un chico del otro lado -

Deidara? - DIjo Sakura - ¿Sos vos?

Si, me reconociste, parece que no me olvidaste del todo - Dijo el chico

No te hagas el simpatico, sabes muy bien, aparte no te amaba y te olvide - DIjo La pelirrosa - ¿Que queres? estoy demaciado ocupada

Sabes estas hermosa, - Dijo con una sonrisa -

Ah, gracias supongo nos vemos - DIjo y corto -

Sakura ¿Que queria? - Dijo Temari

Joderme la vida - Dijo Sakura - Da igual no me importa Deidara

- Suena el celular -

Hola - DIjo Sakura -

Sakura - DIjo un mujer del otro lado - Necesito que vengas a casa te tengo que dar algo

Si, mama tia ahora voy - Dijo Sakura cortando - Bien, yo me tengo que ir

Nosotras tambien - DIjo Temari - Sakura nos vemos mañana - Caminando -

- Suena un celular -

Hmp, Hola - DIjo El Azabache

Sasuke Uchiha, se que te cae mal tu hermano y queres quitarle lo que mas quiere y te diste cuenta que es Sakura Haruno, te hago una apuesta - Dijo el chico del otro lado -

Hmp, donde nos encontramos - Pregunto el Azabache

En la plaza a las 6 pm chau - Dijo Cortando -

Eran las 5:55 pm y Sasuke estaba sentado con los ojos cerrando

Hola Sasuke - Dijo el chico - Mi nombre Deidara

El "ex" de Sakura - Susurro - Bien que pasa

Te apuesto a que ...


	5. La apuesta

**Capitulo 5 - La apuesta**

Te apuesto a que no le sacas la virginidad a Sakura Haruno - Dijo el chico -

Sakura es virgen - Pensó - Esta bien

Si no podes, me pagas $1.000.000 despues de todo a mi me gusta la plata - DIjo con una sonrisa -

Bien, tenes que dar tiempo para que la pueda enamorar - Dijo El Azabache -

Bien - Dijo Llendose -

El azabache se quedo pensando, sin duda iba a hacer dificil, Sakura no es como las otras ella no estaba detras de el y eso por una parte le gustaba, tambien le gustaba que iba a ser el al sacarle la virginidad y hacerla mujer, porque era el unico que la iba a tocar pero hacerle eso, a ella bueno el orgullo era lo mas grande para el, una vez que le saque la virginidad le dice fue solo sexo y listo

Hmp, tengo que empezar - Susurro - Difinitivamente el iba a ser el primer hombre de ella - Sonrio de medio lado -

Pov Sakura

Tia, aca estoy - Dijo Sakura - ¿que paso?

Ah, Sakura, si queria darte esta cadena de tus padres - Dijo Tsunade entregandosela -

Gracias tia - DIjo Sakura poniendosela - Me encanta, la voy a cuidar como tesoro

Si, lo se - DIjo Tsunade -

Fin Pov Sakura

El lunes a la mañana Sakura no entro al colegio y se quedo en el patio admirando las flores.

Hoy se cumple 5 meses - Susurro viendo la nada -

en el aula

Que raro Sakura vino pero no entro - Dijo Temari

Lo que pasa que hoy se cumple 5 meses de la muerte de su mama y siempre esta asi, perdida mirando un paisaje o flores - DIjo Ino - Debe estar en patio

Mi oportunidad - Penso el Azabache -

Volviendo al Patio

Mama, gracias por la cadenita - penso Sakura -

Hmp, Sakura - DIjo el Azabache

Ah, Sasuke - Dijo Sakura -

Estas bien - Dijo el Azabache -

Mas o menos, hoy se cumple 5 meses de la muerte de mi mama y la extraño a pesar de tener a mi tia, la extraño - Dijo Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos - Lo siento - Secandose -

Hmp - Dijo Abrazandola - Tranquila - Susurro en el oido - Si queres llorar, llora me voy a quedar hasta que te tranquilizes - Sasuke mismo se sorprendio por lo que dijo, pero si capaz que era eso es solo por la opuesta -

Habian tocado el timbre y todos salieron y se quedaron viendo a Sasuke abrazada de Sakura y ella escondia su cara en el pecho de el. Ino, Matsuri, Tenten, Temari, Hinata, Gaara, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru y Sai se sorprendieron por lo que veian, un Sasuke acariciando el pelo de Sakura y ella escondida en el pecho de el.

Es mejor dejarlos solos - Dijo Ino -

Si, mejor - Dijo Hinata llendose -

Despues de 10 minutos que termino el receso, Sakura no lloraba se separo despacio de Sasuke y lo miro entonces el aprovecho y junto los labios con ella, ella se sorprendio y no correspondio cuando el le mordio el labio inferior metiendo su lengua hay recien correspondio, Sasuke estaba sorprendido, fue un impulso haberla besado y no queria separarse asi que siguio no le correspondio pero parece que despues si.

L, lo siento - Dijo Sakura separandose - L, lo siento - DIjo y se fue corriendo -

Mas sin embargo Sasuke se quedo quieto pensando en el beso, le gusto, porque no lo iba a negar le gusto y mucho, pero reacciono cuando ella se fue.

De apoco - Penso y se fue -

Sakura estaba encerrada en el baño pensando en lo que acababan de hacer, como lo beso y tampoco no lo puede negar, le gusto y mucho hizo que sentimientos que no salian hace mucho salieran y pueda, pero ella no se podia enamorar de el, no porque el era un Mujeriego de primera. Sin embargo es mejor que no lo niegue, Se enamoro de Sasuke Uchiha desde que lo conocio, solo que parece que su conciencia no lo admitia

Mierda - Penso - Tengo que olvidarme de estos sentimientos - Penso -

Una vez que aclaro todo salio y se dirirgio a direccion con su tia

Tia puedo hablar con vos - Susurro Sakura -

Que paso Sakura - DIjo Tsunade

Me enamore de la persona no indicada - DIjo Sakura - Sasuke Uchiha

El amor es algo que no queremos sentir, sentimos sin querer - Dijo Tsunade -

Lo se, pero no de el, porque no otro - DIjo Sakura -

No se - DIjo Tsunade -

Sakura se quedo pensando, porque no se enamoro de otra persona, es que tampoco lo iba a negar, ella lo queria mucho a el, se habia enamorado de Sasuke Uchiha. Y no habia vuelta atras, iba a ser la misma, solo con sentimientos, y lo iva a tratar como lo trataba antes, se levanto y se fue al aula.

Sakura - Grito Ino - ¿Estas bien?

Si, jeje perdon Sensei, tenia un cierto problema, la directora me mando para seguir presenciando la clase - Dijo Sakura - Ino reunion de chicas a la salida, pasalo - Susurro-

Sasuke se la paso mirando de Reojo a Sakura, no se habia podido sacar el sabor de los labios de La pelirrosa, y solo un beso logro excitarlo.

Sakura estaba pensando, tan solo el no se tenia que enterar, el no se tenia que enterar los sentimientos de ella, porque sabia que el Pelinegro se iba a burlar, lo sabia muy bien, por eso preferia que no se entera que tenia que ser todo como era antes.

A la salida estaban las chicas y los chicos, Sakura estaba sumida en los pensamientos mientras miraba como una pareja se besaban, el mundo era muy injusta la vida, porque ella se tenia que enamorar de la persona mas mujeriego de Japon si era posible, ella era sencilla tierna se lo dijieron pero no estaba para enamorarse de el justo en este momento.

Sakura - Grito Ino -

Eh, ¿que pasa? - Dijo Sakura -

Te estoy hablando hace media hora - Dijo Ino -

Lo siento, estaba pensando en algo - Dijo Sakura - Bien chicas, tengo que hablar con ustedes, asi que chicos si nos disculpan nos vamos - Empézando a caminar -

Bien - Dijieron las chicas -

Sakura - Grito alguien haciendo que la pelirrosa y los otros se dieran vuelta -

Itachi - Dijo Sakura llendo a donde estaba el - ¿Como estas? - Dijo con una sonrisa -

Bien - DIjo Itachi - Sakura ¿Estas ocupada mañana a la tarde?

Mm, nono estoy ocupada ¿Porque? - Dijo Sakura -

Bueno, queria saber si queres ir conmigo a pasear a tomar un helado - Dijo Itachi -

Eh, b, bueno - Dijo Sonrojada - esta bien

Gracias - Dijo Abrazandola - Te paso a buscar mañana aca al colegio

Bueno, nos vemos - Dijo Sakura -

Chau - Dijo y se fue -

Awwww, Te gusta Itachi - Dijieron las chicas -

Ahh - Dijo Sonrojada - Q, que D, dicen?

Si, se nota Sakura-Chan ya te pareces a Hinata cuando tartamudea - Dijo Naruto - Te gusta Itachi

N, no m, me g, gusta - Dijo Sonrojada hasta las orejas - y nos vamos, que tenemos que hablar

Hai - DIjieron las chicas -

(Pov's Sasuke)

Estaba enojado, muy enojado y no sabia porque, verla a Sakura sonrojada por en Idiota de Itachi me dio bronca, apretaba los puños, es que acaso no le importo el beso que nos dimos, y porque me da bronca, ella puede hacer lo que ella quiera a mi no me tiene que importar.

(Fin Pov's Sasuke)

Hmp, me tengo que ir - Dijo Sasuke -

Si, yo tambien - DIjo Naruto -

Bueno nos vemos - Dijo Neji -

Con las chicas

De que querias hablar - Dijo Ino -

Me gusta alguien - Dijo Sakura - y no es Itachi

A entonces ¿quien? - Dijo Temari

Sasuke Uchiha - Dijo Sakura -

¿Que? - Gritaron -

Lo que escucharon, me gusta Sasuke - DIjo Sakura - pero que me guste no significa que le vaya a decir, lo voy a ocultar, no le pienso decir nada, y si se lo digo sera cuando este segura, Sasuke Uchiha es un _Womanizer _Y aca nosotras lo sabemos, confio en ustedes que no les dian a sus novios

Esta bien - Dijieron las chicas -

Que por cierto porque aceptaste salir con Itachi - Dijo Temari

Ah, es que es como amigo verdad? si salimos como amigo - Dijo Sakura -

Si claro - DIjieron todas - (notece el sarcasmo)

Hola Sa-Ku-Ra - Dijo una voz detras de ella -

Deidara - DIjo Sakura -

Que acaso no te olvidas del todo de mi - Dijo Acercandose -

Por favor, Sabes que no te amaba, estaba con vos porque lo pense, pero nada no habia ningun sentimiento - Dijo Sakura -

Ino - DIjo Deidara -

No te metas con Ino - DIjo Sakura poniendose enfrente - Desaparece de aca

Chicas estan bien - Dijo Neji abrazando a su novia -

Desaparece de aca Deidara - DIjo Sakura - es que, acaso te importo, no me hagas reir, desaparece en este mismo instante

Ino me extrañaste - Dijo Deidara acercandose -

Es que no entendes - Dijo Sakura pegandole una cachetada - No te vuelvas acercar mas a mis amigas

Sakura no te tengo miedo - DIjo Deidara -

Yo menos - DIjo Sakura - Anda con la mafia a donde perteneces - Dijo con una sonrissa -

Sabes vas a salir lastimada de algo que esta pasando, vas a sufrir - Dijo Deidara desapareciendo -

Mierda - Dijo Sakura - Chicas estan bien

Si - Dijieron todas-

Lo siento me tengo que ir - DIjo Sakura corriendo - Nos vemos mañana por ahi - Grito

Que paso chicas - Dijo Naruto -

Aparecio Deidara a joder a Sakura como siempre - Dijo Ino - Y ensima esoty preocupada por ella que se fue corriendo

Ya la vamos a llamar - DIjo Neji -

Si - DIjo Naruto marcando el numero -

Hola - Contesto desde la otra linea

Sakura-Chan, ¿Estas bien? - Dijo Naruto -

Si, Naruto, lo siento por correr asi es que conozco demaciado a Deidara, es capaz de todo, hacer una apuesta con alguien, matar a alguien, es capaz de cualquier cosa y por eso tenia que ver que mi tia que este bien - Contesto del otro lado -

Cualquier cosa llamanos - Dijo Naruto -

Si, no te preocupes, te dejo que llegue a la casa, nos vemos- Dijo Sakura cortando -

En casa de Sakura

Tia - Grito Sakura - Tia ¿Donde estas?

Sakura, ¿que pasa? - Dijo Tsunade preocupada

¿Estas Bien? ¿No te hicieron nada? - Dijo Sakura -

No, no me hicieron nada que pasa - DIjo Tsunade -

No lo que pasa que me encontre con mi ex y me dijo que iba a sufrir y pense en vos - Dijo Sakura abrazandola

No te preocupes, no me va a pasar nada - DIjo Tsunade abrazandola -


	6. Cumpleaños de Ino, Confecciones

**BUENO COMO SIEMPRE ACA LES DEJO**

**EL CAPITULO 6, DE WOMANIZER**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...**

**CUIDEMSEN, NOS VEMOS EL MARTES QUE VIENE**

**CHAAAAU!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6 - Cumpleaños de Ino y Confeciones<strong>

Dos meses habian pasado, Tsunade esta mas que bien, Sakura tambien aunque pensando sin confesarle a Sasuke lo de sus sentimientos, Sasuke pensando en Sakura estubo soñando con ella que tenian relaciones y cuando se levantaba agitado, tenia cierta molestia en su anatomia, eran muy cercanos, todos los confundia con que eran una muy linda pareja, chicon envidian a Sasuke, Chicas envidian a Sakura, Ino se la paso con Sai pensando que hacer en la fiesta de ella, Hinata pensando si confesarse a Naruto y Naruto tambien, como confesar sus sentimientos a la chica que el ama, Temari junto con Shikamaru, Neji con Tenten y Gaara con Matsuri iban muy bien, todos eran amigos, todos cuidaban a Sakura por las dudas.

Bien Hoy es el cumpleaños de Ino - Grito Sakura - Feliz Cumple Ino

Gracias - Dijo con una sonrisa -

Feliz cumple - DIjieron todos -

Gracias - Contesto Ino - Hoy va a ver Fiesta y Alcohol

No gracias - Dijo Sakura - Yo no tomo, pero voy a la fiesta a divertirme

y a buscar chicos - Dijo Ino . ¿que? Digo para Sakura y Hinata son las unicas que no tienen novio

Pero a nosotras dos nos gusta alguien, o ¿no? Hinata - DIjo Sakura -

Si, a nosotras nos gusta alguien - Dijo Hinata -

Bien, cambiemos de tema . Dijo Sakura - Ino ¿Donde y a que ora?

En mi casa y a las 8 pm - Dijo Ino -

Entonces - Dijo Temari

Nos vamos de compras - Gritaron las chicas menos Sakura

Ne, Naruto te tengo que dar unos consejos - Dijo Sakura caminando a donde estaba Naruto -

No, Sakura vos venis con nosotras - Dijo Ino -

Si, mama - DIjo Sakura - Jaja, Bueno ya que, no puedo escapar de Ino y Temari, entonces nos vamos de compras - Girto -

a comprar vestidos - DIjo Sakura llendose - nos vemos chicos en la fiesta a las 8 pm en la casa de Ino.

En las tienda

Eto, chicas no creen que sea muy corto - Dijo Sakura -

No esta muy lindo Sakura, te ves bien - Dijo Temari

Todas tienen sus vestido verdad ? - DIjo Ino

Hai - Dijieron

Sakura se compro un vestido de color rosa dos dedos mas arriba de la rodilla, con un escote en V que dejaba ver el inicio de sus pechos.

Ino un vestido azul y un Short blanco

Hinata una musculosa con un SHort negro

Y las chicas tambien vestidos iguales a los de Sakura con color diferente, Temari Purpura y Matsuri un Celeste

Eran las 8:00 pm, llegaban invitados, Las chicas estaban sentada en un Sillon muy grande, esperando a sus novios menos Sakura que todavia no llegaba

Ino-Sama los novios de sus amigas acaban de llegar - Dijo La mucama -

Gracias y no se ve Sakura - DIjo Ino

No, cualquier cosa aviso - Dijo la mucama -

No, solo abranle ella sabe - DIjo Ino llendose -

En las puerta de la mansion entraba una Pelirrosa muy hermosa, caminando con las mejillas sonrojadas, llamaba mucho la atencio con el vestido que eligieron sus amigas, y uno que otros silvidos se llevo por parte de muchos chicos.

Eto, Ino - Dijo Sakura a la mucama

Si, la señorita se encuentra en el salor, Sakura - DIjo La mucama

Gracias - Dijo entrando y que todos se den vuelta para verla

Sakura - Grito Ino - Estas hermosa

G, gracias - Dijo Sakura - Feliz cumpleaños - Abrazandola -

Sakura - Gritaron todas -

Chicas - Dijo Sakura - Estan hermosas

Me parece que llamaste demaciada la atencion - DIjo Neji -

Yo sabia que no tenia que tener este vestido, las chicas me lo eligieron para mi, y en la calle cuando venia me empezaron a Silbar, que verguenza - Dijo Sakura - No estoy acostumbrada a usar estos tipos de vestido, uso otros vestidos, no me gusta llamar la atencion, da igual todo sea por el cumpleaños de Ino

Gracias Amiga - DIjo Ino - Que comienze la fiesta - Grito y empezo a sonar la musica.

5 horas habian pasado

Sakura se sento en un sillon tomando agua, como no tomaba alcohol tomo solo agua, chicos venian a invitarlas para bailar y ella solo los rechazaba, no tenia ganas de bailar, mañana se le confesaria a Sasuke y estaba nerviosa, Por Kami mañana se iba a confesar.

Sakura - Dijo Sasuke -

Ah, Sasuke - Dijo Sakura - ¿Que pasa?

¿Que hacias? - Dijo Sasuke

Pensaba, vos - Dijo Sakura -

Aburrido, cada uno esta bailando - Dijo Sasuke - Te ves bien

Oh, gracias vos tambien te ves bien - Dijo Sakura -

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente

Sasuke - Dijo Sakura - Te quiero decir algo

Hmp - Dijo Sasuke -

Me gustas - Dijo Sakura - Me enamore de vos

Sasuke se sorprendio, por dentro se alegro demaciado pero el solo tenia una apuesta, el solo le tenia que sacar la virginidad y gano y como siempre les dice solo fue sexo nada mas, tenia que mentir.

Hmp, vos tambien me gustas - Dijo El azabche

Jajaja - Se rio Sakura haciendo que Sasuke levantara una ceja - Vos no conoces el amor.

Pero te quiero - Dijo Sasuke -

Esta bien te voy a creer - Dijo Sakura - Gracias - Respondio y lo beso - nos vemos

Sasuke se quedo de piedra esa chica lo agarraba de sorpresa, pero el sabia que todo era mentira ¿O no? osea era por la apuesta por eso le dijo te quiero, es todo por esa apuesta no era otra cosa.

Ino - Dijo Sakura - Me voy un rato afuera a tomar aire, me acavo de confesar

que te dijo - Dijo Ino -

Que me quiere, pero me parece que es mentira - Dijo Sakura -

Creele, Sakura, Sasuke jamas dijo te quiero a una chica - Dijo Ino -

Esta bien - Dijo Sakura - De todas formas, me voy, son las 4 am, te quiero mucho

nos vemos, me vinieron a buscar, chau - Dijo Sakura llendose -

Pov's Sasuke

Que sentia en ese momento, muchas chicas se le confesaron, todas las de la escuela, pero ¿porque con Sakura era distinto? ¿Porque cuando ella le dijo "me enamore de vos" se alegro? no entendia que le pasaba, era confuso adentro de el estaba realmente feliz, Sakura era linda y muchos chicos andan detras de ella hasta el hermano y eso lo hace enfurecer, que mierda le pasaba se repetia miles de veces, tan solo, ¿sera que gusta de ella? Eso no puede pasar, el tiene una opuesta y es Sacarle la virginidad a Sakura Haruno.

Fin Pov's Sasuke


	7. Confeccion de Naruto

**Capitulo 7 - La confesion de Naruto**

Un rubio de ojos azules, test blanca estaba acostado boca arriba en su cama, pensando que mañana se le iba a confesar a la chica que mas amaba, Sakura era su hermana del alma, antes estaba enamorado de ella, pero ella le dijo que lo ve como su hermano, su mas preciado hermano, lo ama pero como hermano, entonces decidio darse por vencido despues de un año la conocio a ella, hermosa no la podia deescribir porque simplemente era hermosa, Sakura se la presento como su segunda mejor amiga, era timida ella, pero con Sakura y las otras chicas no es timida, pero a el le encanta sus sonrojos que aparecen, y decidio confesarse Hoy cuando las chicas lo vinieran a buscar, no puede esperar hasta mañana.

Naruto - Grito una mujer - Sakura y todos estan aca

Ya voy mama - Grito Naruto - Bien Naruto hacelo - Penso -

Bajo corriendo las escaleras y se abalanzo a abrazar a Sakura.

Naruto - DIjo Sakura riendo - Qu energias

Sakura-Chan - Dijo Naruto - Necesito hablar con vos

Si, - Dijo Sakura -

Hey esta bien que sea Tu preciada Sakura-Chan pero nosotros no estamos pintandos - Dijo Ino -

Hola a todos - Dijo Naruto - Hola Hinata-Chan

H, Hola N, naruto - Dijo Hinata -

Neji - Dijo Sakura -

Bien - Dijo Neji -

Vamos Naruto - Dijo Sakura - Chicas esperen un toque aca, me va a decir algo

Sakura - Dijo Ino -

Ino, no es eso, es otra cosa, conozco como la palma de mi mano a Naruto - Dijo Sakura -

El lugar mas alejado donde no puedan escucharlos

Bien, tengo que hablar con vos - Dijo Naruto -

Decime, te escucho - Dijo Sakura -

Me gusta una chica y quiero que me ayudes a confesarme hoy - Dijo Sonrojado -

Quien la chica - Dijo Sakura - Obvio que lo sabia, solo queria escucharlo salir de su propia boca - Pneso -

H, H, Hinata - Dijo - Me gusta Hinata, la amo

Awww, Si si si - Grito y todos los miraron - Obvio que acepto - Contesto abrazandolo -

Gracias - Dijo Naruto -

Chicos, hoy va a pasar algo realmente bueno - Dijo Sakura - o ¿No? Naruto

Eh, sisi - DIjo Sonrojado -

Tenten, me lo prestas a Neji - DIjo Sakura - Quiero hablar con el

Si - Dijo Tenten -

Neji hablamos - DIjo Sakura con una sonrisa -

Hmp - Dijo Neji empezando a caminar - ¿Que pasa?

Naruto se le va a confesar a Hinata - Dijo Sakura -

Que - Grito - No, no y no

Neji, vos me queres, vos amas a tu novia - Dijo Sakura -

Si, te quiero y amo a mi novia, que tiene que ver eso - Dijo Neji -

Hacelo por nosotras, Hinata debe ser feliz - Dijo Sakura - Hinata siempre estubo enamorada de Naruto, antes Naruto gustaba de mi - Dijo mirando el cielo - Yo sabia que Hinata le gustaba y no queria hacerla sentir mal, asi que lo rechaze, no te niego en algun momento me gusto Naruto, pero Despues decidi que lo amo como un hermano, Sabes Hinata siempre dijo " Neji me cuida todo el tiempo no me puedo acercar a hablar con Naruto" Que lindo de tu parte cuidarla, para que no sufra, pero Neji _para amar primero hay que sufrir_ Ella sufrio bastante, es hora que sepa que es tener un novio que le regale cosas, Naruto podra ser tonto, pero tiene un corazon de oro, Naruto no va a obligar hacer algo que Hinata no quiera, es asi Neji - Dijo Sakura -

Es verdad amor - Dijo Tenten - Naruto jamas aria sufrir a Hinata la ama demaciado.

Ella piensa que Naruto se me confeso y yo lo acepte - Dijo Sakura - Pero no me pidio eso, me pidio ayuda, aparte yo ayer me confese a Sasuke

Te gusta Sasuke - Gritaron -

Hacia Falta gritar- Dijo Sakura - Bueno el tema aca que me ayudes Neji

Esta bien - Dijo Neji siendo abrazados por las dos chicas -

Gracias - Dijieron las dos -

El plan es el suiguiente, vos Neji le decis a Hinata que vaya a la terraza que tenes que hablar con ella, entonces Naruto va con vos a la hora, y vos te vas, Naruto se queda ahi y Hinata entra lo mas problable que diga ¿Naruto Que haces aca? y bueno empieza nosotros vamos a escuchar y capaz que diga ¿Pero a vos no te gusta Sakura, o no te confesaste hoy a Sakura? y listo.

Ok - Dijieron todos -

Si - Grito Sakura - Que comienze

En el colegio..

Hinata, tenemos que hablar, te espero en la terraza - Dijo Neji - Para el receso

Eh, a bueno - Dijo Hinata - Que raro - Penso -

Fase 1 listo - Susurro - Ahora a mandarle un mensaje a Naruto

"_Naruto, Hinata va a estar en la terraza, es tu oportunidad.. Atte: Neji"_

Fase 2 Listo - Susurro Sakura - Tu oportunidad Naruto

Si - Susurro -

En el receso -

Neji - Dijo Hinata -

Hinata, Neji no esta - Dijo Naruto -

Naruto ¿que haces aca? - Dijo -

Ah, esto no nada - Dijo

Ah bueno entonces me voy - Dijo

No, espera tengo que hablar con vos - DIjo Naruto -

Eh, decime - Dijo Hinata -

Le va a decir - Susurro Sakura -

Bueno, hace 1 año que te conoci a pesar de pasar tiempo con vos casi todos los dias, despues nos distanciamos porque Sakura desaparecio, pero me di cuenta, QUE TE AMO - Grito -

-..-

Te amo, quiero saber si ¿Queres ser mi novia? - Dijo Naruto -

Pero, ¿a vos no te gusta Sakura-Chan? - Dijo - ¿Hoy te confesaste a ella? y ella dijo que si

No, no es asi, mira te explico, antes me gustaba Sakura-Chan me confese pero me dijo que me amaba como un hermano entonces decidi olvidarme de esos sentimientos, te conoci a vos y aparecieron nuevos sentimientos, y no me confese a ella, le dije que me ayudara a hablar con vos asi me confesaba y por eso reacciono asi, aparte me entere que a Sakura-Chan le gusta Sasuke-Teme - Dijo Naruto - Sakura esta en duda respecto a eso.. pero por eso salto y me abrazo, y dijo Obvio que acepto, Sakura quiere que seamos felices, entonces te vuelvo a repetir Hinata Hyuga ¿Queres ser mi novia? - Dijo Avergonzado

Y neji, si se entera te mata - Dijo Hinata

A de eso no te preocuopes, Sakura hablo con el y estubieron hablando un rato largo y es mas el tambien ayudo - Dijo con una sonrisa -

Si, si quiero ser tu novia - Dijo Hinata abrazandolo -

Si - Gritaron atras de la puerta entonces la abrieron y cayeron todos -

Auch - Dijieron -

Cof Cof, que hacian escuchando - Dijo Naruto

Que importa, eso Naruto - Dijo Sakura- Son novios

Si - Dijieron las chicas -

Felicidades, - Dijieron todas -

Bien todos estan con pareja - Dijo Temari -

Falta una persona bueno dos - Dijo Neji mirando a Sakura -

Ahh, ¿Lo dicen por mi? Yo estoy bien Soltera, "_Mejor sola que mal acompañada" _, - Dijo Sakura -

Alguien vio a Sasuke - Dijo Gaara

Esta abajo, transando con una chica - Dijo Sakura - Y dejen de mirarme, no estoy celosa, despues de todo el no es nada mio.. el puede hacer su vida y yo la mia, tan solo le confese mis sentimientos, pero nada que ver, no me importa Sasuke, me importa mis amigos - Dijo Sakura tranquilamente - Lo amo pero como no somos nada no tiene nada que ver..

Abrazo - Dijo Ino -

Jajaja, los quiero a todos - Dijo Sakura -

Si guardas lo que tenes, te vas a sentir mal - Susurro Neji -

Lo se, no quiero preocupar a nadie - Susurro Sakura - Neji te quiero

Yo tambien Sakura - Dijo Neji -


	8. Novios

**Capitulo 8 - Novios**

(Pov's Sasuke)

Había pasado 1 semana desde la confección de Sakura, ella bueno no se me acercaba, lo que pasa que los sueños con ella son muy frecuentes y me la pasaba con chicas, pero igual ella no se acercaba está ocupada, habla más con Neji y se reía, me vio miles de veces pero nada, bueno ella me dejo bien claro que no me creía mucho, a decir verdad, ahora siempre pienso en ella, no sé qué mierda me pasa, lo único que se que si alguien se le acerca lo mato, ella es propiedad exclusiva de Sasuke Uchiha por la apuesta, definitivamente tengo que hacer algo para que termine de una vez con la maldita apuesta y alejarme de ellos, ser el Sasuke Uchiha frio que juega con las chicas, que no le importa nada..

(Fin Pov's Sasuke)

Sakura - Dijo Sasuke -

Ah, Sasuke - Dijo Sakura - ¿Qué pasa? - Mirando su reloj -

Sos mi novia - Dijo Sasuke -

Eh - Logro Pronuncia - Espera en qué momento me pediste, nunca te escuche y peor de todos nunca acepte

Hmp, Sakura vos me queres yo te quiero, en resumen sos mi novia - Contesto el Azabache

El que te quiera no significa que quiero ser tu novia Sasuke - Contesto La Pelirrosa

Sos y punto - Dijo enojado

Perdón, pero no soy, Jamás me pediste - Dijo Sakura -

Bien, escucha porque no lo voy a repetir por segunda vez - Contesto el Azabache - Sakura, ¿Queres ser mi novia? -

No se - Dijo Sakura - Lo tendría que pensar

Sakura, Dale - Dijo El Azabache -

Enserio, lo tengo que pensar - Dijo Sakura -

Si no contestas ahora, retiro lo dicho - Dijo Nervioso aunque no lo aparentaba -

Te quiero - Dijo Sakura - Pero ser tu novia no se

Vas a ver que todo va a estar bien - Dijo El Azabache besándola - No quiero que nadie se te acerque, sos propiedad mía - Dijo mientras la seguía besando -

y vos sos propiedad de Sakura Haruno - Respondió la chica entre besos - Sasuke, enserio me queres

- Eh - Dijo - ¿Si la quería? No, el solo está por la apuesta, entonces porque cuando esta con ella siente un calor, cuando la abraza y la besa tambien, no entendía, el nunca se enamoro de nadie, y Sakura Haruno no iba a ser la excepción. Si - Susurro -

Hola chicos - Dijo Hinata - Los estábamos buscando -

Sakura es mi novia - Dijo, no estaba en los planes decir eso, solo reacciono solo -

Que - Gritaron todos -

Si, somos novios - Contesto la pelirrosa -

Esta rara - Pensó Neji y Naruto -

Sakura, podemos hablar - Dijeron Neji y Naruto -

Eh, si - Dijo Sakura caminando con ellos -

Esperen yo tambien - Dijo Ino - Ahora venimos -

Sakura no te veo Feliz - Dijo Neji -

Es verdad Sakura-Chan, sos novia del Teme - Dijo Naruto -

Que pasa Sakura - Dijo Ino -

Chicos, tengo una mal presentimiento, como que alguien va a sufrir - Dijo La pelirrosa - Mi tía no es, no se como que yo voy a sufrir -

Sakura, no pienses eso - Dijo Neji - Capaz que son solo cosas que pasan

Chicos, me prometen, que si algo pasa me van a apoyar? - Dijo Sakura con la mirada perdida -

Si, te prometemos - Dijeron los tres -

Gracias - Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa -

Sasuke se la pasaba con Sakura, quería pasar tiempo con ella, por ese calor, para descubrir que es, aparte necesitaba estar con ella, después de todo, una ves que el le saque la virginidad, se iba a quedar esperando hasta que despierte, y le iba a decir, que nunca la quiso, que solo era por una apuesta, el la llevaba al cine, a la casa de el a que la conozco Mikoto, a refregarle a la cara de Itachi que el era novio de Sakura. Mikoto quedo feliz saber que su hijo encontró una chica por el cual amar.

Sakura, espero que la relación dure - Contesto Mikoto -

Si - Susurro - Itachi

Hola Sakura - Dijo Abrazándola - Me alegra que hallas encontrado a alguien, sabes que siempre contas conmigo

Lo se, vos tambien contas conmigo ^^ - Dijo correspondiendo el abrazo - ¿Estas como mas tierno paso algo?

Jajaja, no - Dijo Itachi - me voy nos vemos

Sakura, ¿tomas te con nosotros? - Dijo Mikoto -

No, gracias - Dijo Sakura -

Me alegra tenerte como novia de mi hijo - Dijo Mikoto abrazándola -

Jejeje, a mi me agrada tenerle a usted como suegra - Dijo Sakura sonrojada -

Amor - Susurro Sasuke - vamos que te llevo a tu casa

Si - Dijo Sakura - Nos vemos Mikoto-San

Nada de formalidades, decime solo Mikoto - Dijo -

Jejeje, Gracias Mikoto y espero vernos pronto - Dijo Sakura -

Si - Dijo Abrazándola -


	9. San valentin, Peleas y Amiga

**Capitulo 9 - San Valentín, pelea y amiga**

En las calles se encontraban un montón de chicas, ¿Porque? bueno hoy es 14 de febrero y San Valentín, las chicas les regala un chocolate a su amor, puede ser por obligación o por el amor que le tenes. Una pelirrosa se encontraba cocinando muchos chocolates para sus amigos y Sasuke, su relación iba demasiado bien, el era tierno con ella, le compro hasta un muñeco hermoso, se sentía feliz, pero algo había que siempre la inquietaba algo malo iba a pasar.

Bien, chicas ya estan todo - Dijo Sakura -

Si - Dijeron todas -

Al colegio - Dijo Sakura -

En el colegio

Teme - Grito Naruto corriendo -

Dobe - Dijo Sasuke tambien corriendo -

Que problemático - Dijo corriendo -

Si todos estaban corriendo, porque estaban siendo perseguidos por chicas para entregarles dulces -

Eh, todas quédense quieta - Dijo Sakura haciendo que todas paren de golpe - a ver esto es simple y la que no escucha la pasa mal, Todos estos chicos estan de novio, y las tienen, así que más vale que se lo coman ustedes los chocolates o entréguenselos a otros -

Así se hace Sakura-Chan - Dijo Naruto -

Vieron a Sakura - Dijo Karin (si, acá la hice buena, por esta vez ¬¬)

Sakura - Grito Ino - Te buscan

Sakura - Grito Temari -

Ah, chicas lo siento les estaba dando un chocolate a los chicos - Dijo Sakura - ¿Qué pasa?

Te busca esta chica, que jamás vi en mi vida - Dijo Ino con un toque de celos

Karin - Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa -

Eh, Pelo de chicle hace cuanto que no hablamos - Contesto con una sonrisa

Jaja, lo mismo digo Zanahoria - Dijo Sakura

¿Qué haces acá? - Dijo Sakura -

Te acordas de Deidara - Dijo Karin con cara seria

Eh, si - Dijo Sakura.- Me estuvo llamando 2 veces, diciéndome "hermosa" se quiso meter con una de mis mejores amiga y bueno te imaginaras lo otro.

Bueno acabo de descubrir algo - Dijo Karin - Alguien hizo una apuesta y vos sos la carnada

Eh - Dijo Sakura- Estas segura

Si, lo escuche hablar el otro día - Dijo Karin

Pero - No termino que alguien la abrazo por la espalda -

Amor no le hagas caso - Dijo Sasuke nervioso - Capaz que te miente

¿Eh? Sasuke, Karin Jamás en su vida me mintió y si Mintió fue para ayudarme a mi - Dijo Sakura-

No quiero que te juntes con ella - Dijo Sasuke

Perdón, pero si eso perjudica tener que separarme de vos - Dijo Sakura yendo a donde estaba Karin - Prefiero perder tu amor, _porque amigos verdaderos no se consiguen de la noche a la mañana y chicos se consiguen._

BIEN SABES QUE ANDATE CON TU AMIGA PERO NO ME BUSQUES - grito Sasuke yéndose -

- Tocan la campana -

Bueno Sakura, nos vemos - Dijo Karin - No te voy a decir quién es, porque quiero que veas lo que es capaz Deidara y lo malo que es esa persona, prepárate porque vas a sufrir, sabes que contas conmigo, te quiero mucho y gracias por elegirme a mi - Abrazándola -

Sos mi amiga, - Correspondió el abrazo - Y me voy a preparar

Chau - Grito Karin -

Sakura que va a pasar con Sasuke - DIjo Ino -

Yo dije, primero mis amistades y después mi novio - Dijo Sakura- Obvio que lo quiero pero él tiene que entender que las amistades son importantes, repito lo quiero, pero es así - Dijo Sakura -

Aunque Sasuke sea nuestro amigo es verdad - Dijo Neji - Primero las amistades y después la novia

jajá - Dijo Sakura - Quien iba a decir que Neji iba a estar de mi lado - Dijo Abrazándolo -

Le vas hablar - Dijo Tenten -

No, el me dijo "BIEN SABES QUE ANDATE CON TU AMIGA PERO NO ME BUSQUES" - Dijo Sakura imitando a Sasuke - y como no quiere que lo busque, no lo busco

y quien era esa chica - Dijo Ino celosa -

Ella es mi amiga, que me hice cuando me fui, es muy buena a pesar de que nos llevamos mal la primera vez que nos vimos, porque a ella le gustaba un chico y ese chico de mi el tema que le dije que no me importa y entonces descubrió que es chico jugaba con todas y bueno un día ella estaba en el vestuario sola y se estaba cambiando, y el entro a querer acostarse, no se pero yo tuve el presentimiento que tenía que volver al vestuario y cuando fui, Karin estaba siendo tocada y ella llorando, entonces me colgué de el chico y le metí con algo duro que encontré en el piso, al día siguiente le dije a mi tía y lo expulso nunca más supimos de él y bueno desde ahí nos hicimos amigas - Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa - es muy buena, siempre ayudamos a la gente cuando escuchamos algo sin querer y bueno ella no jajá, pero es muy buena amiga la quiero.

Bueno nosotras tambien somos tus amigas - Dijeron las chicas-

A poco no me digan que estan celosa, las quiero a todas por iguales, lo mismo va con sus novios, menos a Sonrisa Falsa, Jaja no mentira a sonrisa falsa tambien lo quiero - Dijo Sakura abrazando a todos -

Y a Sasuke - Dijo Gaara

Obvio que lo quiero - Dijo Sakura -

Lo amas - Dijo Shikamaru -

¿Amar? por algo estaba de novia con el, si lo amo, aunque nunca se lo diga, porque el tambien nunca me lo dice, lo amo - Dijo Sakura - Pero no estamos hablando de Sasuke, acordarte que no quiere saber más nada de mí.

Bueno, quedo todo arreglado - Dijo Gaara.

Ne, quiero ir a la cafetería a comer un Sándwich - Dijo Sakura haciendo un puchero -

Es increíble como comes y nunca engordas - Dijo Neji -

Si es increíble - Dijo Sakura - pero que importa ¡a comer! ¡a comer!

En la cafetería

Hmp si me viniste a buscar - Dijo pero fue interrumpido -

SI vengo acá es para comer, y vos mismo me dijiste que no te busque - Dijo Sakura pasando por al lado - Chau Sasuke

Lo siento - Dijo Ino - Pero ella tiene razón, esta vez nadie va ayudar

Hola, me da un Sándwich, una tortilla y una coca - Dijo Sakura y todos la veían con una gotita

Sakura es increíble que te importa más la comida que tu propio novio - Dijo Sasuke -

Acaso Sakura no estarás embarazada - Dijo Temari -

Eh, Jaja chicos por dios estoy intacta, siempre comí así - Dijo Sakura- Y Sasuke vos mismo me dijiste que no te busque y ya no somos nada

Que - Gritaron todos -

Sakura Haruno está soltera - Gritaron todos los chicos

Sasuke Uchiha está soltero - Gritaron todas las chicas


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10 - La aparición de Deidara en la cafetería - **

Ah, Mi flor de cerezo - Dijo un Chico - tan hermosa como siempre

Que cargosa la mosca - Dijo Ino -

Ne, Ino tu ex - No termino porque le plantaron una cachetada - Infeliz

Si, la verdad que soy infeliz cuando vos estas acá - Dijo Sakura - porque no te vas del país, y me dejas tranquila y ya te dije que no quiero que te metas con mis amigas.

Ah, Pobre la chica esta como se llama a si Karin - Dijo Deidara -

Decime que le hiciste - Dijo Agarrándolo del cuello - Maldita sea Deidara

Nada, solo que no se meta mas en mis asuntos si no quiere llevarse una sorpresa con su noviecito Suigetsu - Dijo tranquilo -

Le tocas un pelo a Sui-Kun y Karin y te juro que te mato - Dijo Sakura - Decime que queres, porque siempre tenes que venia a arruinarme las cosas

Fácil amor mío, quiero que vuelvas conmigo, no soporto verte en brazos de otro - Contesto - Vos sos mía

Primero, Yo amo a Sasuke, Segundo no soy tuya ni de nadie, tercero vos mismo me dijiste que querías el dinero que mis padres me dejaron, así que no me vengas con que me queres porque nunca más va a pasar nada - Dijo Sakura - Aparte yo no te amo..

Amas al Uchiha - Pregunto -

Si amo a Sasuke Uchiha, así que si me dejas sola es mejor, - Dijo Sakura - Vos arruinaste la relación, si Hubieras sido más cariñoso conmigo tal vez, me enamoraba pero no vos sos tremendo - Dijo Sakura - Bueno, Sasuke es 10 veces más frio que vos, pero es tierno por dentro y vos ni siquiera me mostraste algún lado tierno, nunca estabas conmigo, las veces que me dabas besos eran cortos, me canso sabes, prefiero andar con no se a ver con una piedra que se que no se mueve -

- ... -

Si queres somos amigos - Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa - podes no se saludar, encontrar a otra chica a ver si te cambias lo que yo no hice, capaz que la encontrase y te cambia, solo capaz que yo no era la indicada para hacerte cambiar Dei, el amor es ciego, sordo y mudo, es algo realmente hermoso, es tanto el amor que podes llegar a tener que si la persona que vos amas juega con vos, te queres morir, pero vos tenes que hacerte la fuerte, seguir adelante, es así. Yo ahora tengo a alguien a quien querer, bueno a pesar de que ahora no somos nada porque nos acabamos de pelear, pero igual podes conseguir a alguien.. todo a su tiempo

Sakura esta bien, no te voy a buscar, quiero ser tu amigo, entendí muy bien - Dijo Deidara - ¿Te puedo abrazar?

Claro que si podes - Dijo Sakura abrazándolo -

Perdóname Sakura, perdóname - Susurro Deidara - Enserio perdóname

Dei - Dijo Sakura -

Lo siento, me voy algún día espero que me perdones porque algo va a pasar y yo te juro que voy a cambiar - Dijo Dei -

Bien, cuando encuentres a una chica al cual amar decime que te ayudo, todas estas parejas las junte yo Jaja, bueno consejos . Dijo Sakura - te quiero Deidara

Yo tambien te quiero, nos vemos - Dijo Deidara desapareciendo -

Ese chico después de todo tiene un lado demasiado tierno - Susurro Sakura y darse vuelta -

Todas las chicas estan llorando siendo consoladas por sus propios novios.

Que paso - Dijo Sakura viendo como todas lloraban

Sakura, que lindo todo lo que dijiste - Dijo Temari - Nos hiciste llorar

Me van hacer llorar a mi - Dijo Sakura - No lloren, trato de no llorar chicas

es muy triste y pensar que te quería - Dijo Ino -

Bueno, ahora es cuestión de tiempo que encuentre una chica - Dijo Sakura - Bien esto hay que festejarlo .. Hey me traen algo para tomar

Sakura que va a pasar con Sasuke - Dijo Temari -

Nada, no va a pasar absolutamente nada - Dijo Sakura - Chicas ustedes escucharon el me dijo no quiero que me vengas a buscar

y bueno pero - Dijo Gaara -

a ver a ustedes no les va a gustar que unas de sus novias les diga "no quiero que me vengas a buscar más, saben que váyanse con su amigo" porque al igual ustedes las aman pero yo no hice nada malo, en este caso El me tiene que pedir disculpa a mí, pero su orgullo no se lo permite yo no le voy a pedir, y si no pasa nada, me olvido de los sentimientos que le tengo y solo espero que este bien, para encontrar a alguien que me quiera - Contesto -

- Suena un celular -

Sasuke, ya está la apuesta - Dijo Deidara -

No, la voy a cumplir, un Uchiha nunca se retracta - Dijo Sasuke -

La vas a lastimar Sasuke - Dijo Deidara -

Que me importa, yo no la amo es una más de todas, solo le tengo que sacar su virginidad y listo - Dijo y corto -

Sakura podemos hablar - Dijo el Azabache

Si - Dijo caminando - Bien ¿qué pasa?

P, perdón - Dijo el Uchiha -

Enserio? - Dijo Sakura

Si, deje mi orgullo para pedirte perdón - Dijo El Uchiha abrazándola -Te quiero

Yo tambien - Dijo Sakura correspondiendo el abrazo -


	11. Apuesta Finalizada y La verdad

_Em espero que les guste este nuevo cap._

_**G**racias por los comentarios y a los que los leen._

**Advertencia: Lemmon!**

**Esta hisotira es Absolutamente mia, los personajes corresponden a Masashi Kishimoto. Los otros Fanfic son mio tambien.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11 - Apuesta Finalizada y La verdad<strong>

Un mes había pasado de todo, Deidara llamaba a Sakura para saber cómo andaba, el andaba en el extranjero, cambio un montón, Todos iban bien, Hinata les había contado a las chicas que había tenido relaciones con Naruto, Ino que explique todo con detalles y Sakura pensando si tambien entregarse, después de todo iba todo bien con Sasuke.

Sakura, hoy me podes ayudar con química - Dijo el Azabache abrazándola - viste hay un examen pronto y quiero saber, vamos a el edificio que me van a regalar para estudiar

Eh, bueno - Dijo La pelirrosa con una sonrisa -

En el centro

Acá estamos - Dijo El Azabache tomando de la mano a su novia -

Qué lindo - Dijo Sakura -

Una vez que entraron estuvieron estudiando durante 1 hora y media, se pusieron a descansar, Sasuke se acerco y la empezó a besar apasionadamente, hasta que el aire les hizo falta y respiraron..

Esta vez, el beso era tierno, despacio, Sasuke quería mas de ella, y entonces se mordió el labio Inferior, para tener acceso a su lengua, era muy placentero para Sasuke, porque nunca sintió algo así, quería sentir mas de esa Pelirrosa, haciendo el beso mas profundo, el agarrándole la cintura de ella para que sus cuerpo estén pegados, El le acariciaba el pelo, mientras que la chica abrazaba su cuello, sus pulmones exigían oxigeno y se tuvieron que separar.

Veo que te gusto - con la voz entre cortada -

Y veo que a vos tambien - Dijo Sakura -

Sí, me gusto - y la alzaba para depositarla en la cama

S, Sasuke, no voy hacer eso - Dijo Sakura mientras se separaba

Dale Sakura - Decía con la voz ronca y la empezaba a besar - Prometo hacerlo despacio,

Sasuke, la recostaba despacio para que la pelirrosa este tranquila, y empezó a besarle el cuello, bajando por su hombro mientras que con la otra mano le iba desabrochando su camisa del uniforme dejando ver su Brasier, empezó otra vez por su boca, mientras que desabrochaba su Brasier dejando ver el pecho de la pelirrosa, que eran perfectos para el, no era ni grande ni chiquitos, pero eran perfectos, dejo de besar sus labio para ir bajando de su mentón mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba un pecho de la chica, y el otro la chupaba y mordía el pezón, Sakura gemía, se mordía el labio para no gemir pero era imposible, Sasuke dejo de jugar con sus pecho e iba bajando dejando rastros de saliva en el abdomen y la chica se arqueaba del placer, los gemidos que salían del labio de Sakura eran hermosos, no era como las otras que eran chillonas, los de ella eran distintos eran suaves, Sasuke empezó a desabrochar la pollera y sacarle las bragas y dejándola toda desnuda, El le inserto un dedo en su intimidad metiéndoselo y sacándoselo despacio, Sakura Gemía De placer le dolía pero era una sensación distinta, Sasuke inserto el Segundo dedo haciendo lo mismo, mas rápido todavía hasta que llego al primer orgasmo... Sakura intentaba sacarle su chamarra, pero como estaba nerviosa salía re torpe, Sasuke se saco su chamarra, pantalones y sus calzoncillos dejándolo tremendamente desnudo, el miembro del chico estaba erecto, la necesitaba tener para ella, sentirla así que no dudo la acomodo y la penetro de a poco cuando la metió sintió una barrera y hizo fuerta la estocada para romperla, Sakura Gimió, el iba despacio para que la chica no sufriera, era la primera vez de ella y obvio que le iba a doler, el iba muy despacio, mientras la besaba y la chica lo abrazaba, pero Sakura no ayudaba a Sasuke le encantaba como gemía ella y no resistió mucho y la empezó a penetrar más rápido.

Ahh, S, Sasuke, Ahh - Gemía la chica mientras rascuñaba la espalda del chico

Argg, Sakura - gemía el chico -

en ese momento Sasuke les dios unas estocadas mas, penetrándola salvajemente hasta que llegaron los dos al cielo, el una vez que llego se derramo adentro de ella y callo en el pecho de la chica, tratando de normalizar la respiración, una vez que se tranquilizo salió de adentro de ella haciendo que la chica largara un gemido y se acostó al lado de ella para abrazarla, Sakura se acomodo en el pecho y se quedo dormida Sasuke se quedo mirando la manche de sangre que había en una de las sabanas tiradas, era el primer hombre de Sakura Haruno, y todo su cuerpo Olía a Cerezos.

Al día Siguiente

Hm - Se estiraba la Pelirrosa - ¿Dónde estoy?

En mi casa - Dice una voz al lado de ella

S, Sasuke ¿Q, que hicimos? - Decía Sakura nerviosa

Ayer te acostaste conmigo - Respondió el Azabache -

Eh, H, Hicimos el amor - Dijo La pelirrosa -

No, tuvimos Sexo - Respondió Fríamente -

Sasuke somos novios, lo novios hacen el amor - Respondió Sakura con tristeza

Bueno, resulta que yo nunca te quise, todo era mentira lo que te decía, - Respondió sin expresión

Pensé que era verdad - Dijo la pelirrosa Llorando - Te amo por el amor de dios y me pagas así - Decía Sollozando -

Era una apuesta "Te apuesto que no le sacas la virginidad a Sakura Haruno" - Dijo -

Te odio - Grito - Todo se termino acá - Dijo La pelirrosa vistiéndose - que lastima porque yo si te amaba - Dijo y se fue -

En el cuarto se había quedado el Azabache mirando la puerta por donde se había ido su ex novia, la única chica que lo quiso se verdad, pero por alguna razón, se siente vacio, un vacio muy hondo, como que acaba de perder a una persona importante. Tonterías, el tendría que estar bien, cumplió la apuesta ahora solo a seguir siendo el mismo Sasuke Uchiha, El _Womanizer _que siempre fue

En la casa de Ino

Estaba una pelirrosa siendo abrazada por una de sus mejores amigas, y todos la estaba mirando, sus amigos, esperando que cuente que paso.

Sakura - Dijo Temari - ¿Que paso?

Sasuke - Dijo Sollozando - Sasuke me uso, anoche me dijo que me quería y me empezó a besar y se imaginara que paso, cuando me levante, Sasuke me dijo que todo lo que me había dicho en estos meses era todo mentira, que era por una apuesta.

Ese maldito desgraciado - Dijeron los chicos -

Chicos a decir verdad, estoy muy mal, me duele que me haya echo eso cuando yo me entregue en cuerpo y alma, pero no dejen de ser su amigo, saben lo vi con un brillo en especial cuando estábamos todos, como que disfrutaba, aunque no lo admita lo difrutaba, solo chicos sean los mismo con el, y no lo golpeen, voy a salir de adelante despacio pero voy a salir, la relación esta se termino, a Sasuke Uchiha lo odio y si es posible pero creo que no, porque no tengo la capacidad lo voy a humillar, si no esta bien, mientras ustedes estén conmigo voy a salir adelante

Tranquila y preparémonos que nos vamos al colegio - Dijo Ino - Estas segura que queres ir

Si, Obvio no por el rompimiento no voy a Salir, como te digo lo amo, me lastimo, estoy destrozada, pero no le voy a dar el lujo de verme otra vez llorar - Dijo mientras se lavaba la cara -

En la escuela

Un Azabache acababa de entrar al colegio, Dirigió su mirada para ver si veía a sus amigos.. Hasta que lo distrajo una cabellera rosa.. Estaba sin brillo, el se había encargado de romperle el corazón y la miraba, sin más se dirigió a donde estaban todos.

Hmp, Hola - Dijo el Azabache sentándose al lado de Neji

Hola - Dijeron todos menos Sakura -

- Suena un celular -

Disculpen, tengo que atender es de suma importancia - Dijo Sakura alejándose -

Hola - Dijo La pelirrosa -

Sakura - Dijo Deidara

Dei - Susurro Sakura - Necesitaba hablar con vos

Sakura, es sobre la apuesta - Dijo Deidara

Si, ¿vos la hiciste verdad? - Dijo Sakura

Si, pero cuando nos arreglamos, llame a Sasuke diciéndole que la Apuesta se cancelo el me dijo que era un Uchiha y la apuesta la iba hacer, entonces le dije que te iba a lastimar y me dijo que el no te amaba que solo le importaba la apuesta - Dijo Deidara - Perdóname Saku

No te preocupes no tuviste la culpa, bueno un poco, pero te perdono - Dijo Sakura - Por esas casualidades Karin esta con vos

E, Eh - Dijo Nervioso Deidara -

Jajaja, LO sabia - Grito Sakura - Lo sabía, Hay como te quiero

Saku dice Karin que vengas a pasar unos cuatro días acá - Dijo

Si, voy a ir yo te aviso. Es la mejor noticia que me pudiste haber dado, Obvio me voy para allá te quiero, antes que todo ¿que paso con Sui-Kun? - Dijo Sakura colgando –

Resulto que cuando Karin estaba por ir a la casa de el lo encontró besándose con otra chica y bueno había pasado un mes nos enamoramos .. – Dijo Deidara

Cuídala, de Suigetsu me encargo yo.. te quiero – Dijo y corto -

Sakura que pasó, porque gritaste - Dijo Ino -

Me voy a Estados unidos en dos meses - Dijo Sakura -

Que - Dijeron todas -

Las quiero muchos, pero pronto va a ver una boda y yo soy de suma importancia ahí, no puedo Faltar - Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa - Pero si quieren van a la mansión que tiene Deidara y listo

Sakura te vas a casar - Dijo Naruto

Jajaja, - Dijo Sakura - tengo que hablar con mi tía.. Nos vemos

- Tocan la puerta -

Adelante - Dijo una mujer -

Tía - Dijo Sakura -

Por dios Sakura, me tenias preocupada - Dijo Tsunade abrazándola -

Lo siento, necesito hablar con vos - Dijo Sakura seria -

Te escucho - Dijo Tsunade -

Ayer me acosté con Sasuke, pensé que me quería, pero me dijo que todo fue una apuesta y que nunca me quiso - Dijo Sakura - y bueno me di cuenta que no nos cuidamos, hay un 50% que quede embarazada y el otro 50% que no-

No te preocupes te voy a apoyar - Dijo Tsunade -

Por cierto en 2 meses me voy a la boda de Karin y Deidara - Dijo Sakura - Gracias tía te quiero

Chau Hija - Dijo Tsunade -


	12. No puede ser, Viajando a Estados unidos

**Bueno volvi, lo siento por no poner ayer el cap D:**

**agradezco a los que leen y me dejaron comentarios.**

**Tengo muy poco tiempo D:**

_Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertencen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**LA HISTORIA ES TOTALMENTE MIA!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¡No puede ser! , Viajando a estados unidos <strong>

Los meses había pasado volando, nuestra Pelirrosa, se encontraba en su cuarto, vomitando, desde la semana pasada esta con mareos y vómitos.

Sakura - Dijo Tsunade- ¿Estás bien?

Si, otra vez los mareos y los vómitos - Dijo Sakura -

Sakura, porque no le decís a las chicas que te acompañen a hacerte unos análisis para ver si no estás embarazada - Dijo Tsunade -

Si - Dijo Sakura -

En el medico

Sakura Haruno - Dijo La enfermera -

Soy yo - Dijo Sakura -

Felicidades usted está embarazada de dos meses - Dijo La enfermera entregando el papel -

No puede ser - Susurro -

Me sorprendo le dije a Sakura que le diga a una de las chicas, no a toda la pandilla ¬¬ - Dijo Tsunade - Hay viene ..

Sakura que te dijeron - Dijo Tsunade -

Jeja, Estoy embarazada de dos meses - Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -

Felicidades - Gritaron todos -

Un bebe mío - Dijo Sakura - Lo voy a cuidar un montón..

Sakura y respecto a Sasuke - Dijo Naruto -

No se, pero no se va a enterar, después capaz que si, pero ahora no - Dijo Sakura

Bueno Sakura, vamos hacer las molestas. - Dijo Tsunade -

Si, tía - Dijo Sakura - Por ahora es mejor vuelvo dentro de 7 meses, quiero que mi tía este conmigo cuando nazca mi bebe - Pensó -

Mientras en la mansión de los Uchiha

Hijo, cuando volved a traer a Sakura - Dijo Mikoto -

Nunca más - Dijo Sasuke sin expresión -

Pero ¿Porque? ¿Acaso cortaron? - Dijo Mikoto triste - No me mientas Sasuke, ¡Porfavor!

Solo la utilice, por una apuesta que hice que le tenia que sacar la virginidad ¡Contenta! - Grito -

Plaff resonó en el comedor

Porque mierda le hiciste eso Sasuke - Dijo Itachi enojado - Sakura te amaba por dios, y le haces eso, ¿qué clase de chico sos?

Que te importa, al fin de a todo le saque la virginidad, y le dije que fue solo sexo - Dijo Sasuke sin expresión - Jamás la ame, Jamás la quise, solo fue un maldito Juego, es mi vida y ustedes no tienen derecho sobre la mía, porque yo no me meto en las vida de todos ustedes - Grito dirigiéndose a su cuarto -

En el Aeropuerto.

Sakura-Chan ¿estás segura que queres irte a New York? - Dijo Naruto llorando -

Jajaja, Naruto, no me voy a matar, me voy de viaje un tiempo, necesito pensar las cosas, que voy hacer de mi futuro, voy a tener un bebe, tengo que pensar cosas, tengo que pensar tambien si alguna vez Sasuke se va a enterar que espera un hijo, que es mas que obvio que no le dije porque se que me iba a decir que lo aborte, igual Naruto es mejor para mi, lo puedo olvidar, aparte vuelvo en 7 meses así estan presente cuando nazca mi bebe, los quiero un montón a todos, a pesar de que algunos conocí este año, estoy muy feliz, porque los aprecie como mi familia, a las chicas que son mis mejores amigos, a Naruto mi hermano, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara los quiero demasiado, por eso chicos espero que me sigan queriendo cuando vuelva y estemos en contacto - Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa -

_Pasajeros con destino Estados unidos, New York, abordar por la puerta numero 7_

Mi Vuelo, los voy a extrañar y vamos a estar conectados, voy a llamar y espero que me llamen para ver cómo andan todos - Dijo Abrazando a cada uno - Y por cierto Neji, No hagas nada, deja las cosas como estan, no vale la pena

No iba hacer nada ¬¬ - Dijo Neji mirando a otro lado -

Neji - Dijeron Sakura y Tenten

Bien, no voy hacer nada, pero cuando te insulte le pego - Dijo Neji - Sakura te lastimo y te dejo botada, tenes que tenerle bronca, odio

Lo sé, pero no puedo odiar, yo nunca odie a nadie, no me gusta odia a la gente Neji, por eso deja todo como esta, cuando vuelva capaz, no creo pero capaz, voy hablar con él - Dijo Sakura - Bueno me voy porque si no el avión despega sin mí y no me voy.. Los quiero a todos

Sakura se fue caminando con su equipaje a la puerta numero 7, donde todo cambia..

Sakura no tiene un lugar para el odio en su corazón Neji - Dijo Tenten abrazándolo y llorando -

Si todos estaban llorando, cada uno con su novio -

Lo sé, pero es despreciable lo que hizo - Dijo Neji - Es como un hermana Sakura, no se cómo quiere que estemos así, si por la culpa de él, Ella se fue y en 7 meses no la vemos .

En la mansión de los Uchiha (ya era de noche)

Un Azabache se encontraba durmiendo y teniendo un sueño, en donde el y Sakura estaban teniendo relaciones, y en una Sakura dice "Sasuke-Kun te amo" y de repente se despertó todo sudado y con un vacio..

Mierda - Dijo el Azabache - Mañana la tengo que ver de vuelta..

Al otro día

Hmp, Hola - Dijo el Azabache -

Hola - Dijeron todos -

Era un silencio muy incomodo hasta que se rompió el silencio por un celular

Hola - Dijo Naruto -

Naruto - Dijo la chica desde el otro lado - ¿Como andas?

Sakura - Dijo Naruto - Sakura, dios estábamos preocupados

Jajaja, Naruto acabo de llegar - Dijo La pelirrosa -

Recién llegaste - Dijo Naruto -

Si, ¿Cómo andan todos allá? - Dijo Sakura -

Bien, esperando que toque la campana - Dijo - ¿Te trataron bien?

Naruto pone altavoz - Dijo Ino

Si - Dijo poniéndolo -

Si por suerte me trataron bien - Dijo Sakura -

You are Beautiful - Se escucho -

Sakura, ¿Con quién estas? - Dijo Naruto

Con Karin y Deidara, lo que pasa que estamos esperando un Taxi y paso un chico, por cierto muy lindo y me dijo que era hermosa, ha ha, no le di importancia, pero si lo vi - Dijo Sakura riéndose -

Frentona, te fuiste a New York a Conseguir novio o a la boda - Dijo Ino

Tengo que aprovechar, estoy soltera aparte me quedo poco tiempo, porque no tener un novio - Dijo Sakura - Ino lastima acá estan los chicos muy lindo, hubieras engañado a tu novio Sonrisa Falsa

Te escuche - Dijo Sai -

Jajaja, Joda - Dijo Sakura- Me encantan las pareja que hacen

Por cierto Sakura como estas de "Eso" - Dijo Neji

Muy bien, espero que con el tiempo crezca, Estoy muy ansiosa por ver que pasara - Dijo Sakura - Después tendría que ver los padrinos

Sakura esta - Dijo Neji -

Ahh Ya veo, Hola Sasuke - Dijo Sakura -

Hmp - Dijo -

Jajaja, espero que con el tiempo cambies tu diccionario - Dijo Sakura - Por cierto Hinata, acá esta Kiba ¿Verdad? -

Si, esta ahí - Contesto Hinata -

¿Quién es Kiba? - Dijo Naruto -

Es el ex de H - Dijo Ino pero la interrumpieron -

Mi ex, Ah espera.. Kiba - Dijo Sakura -

Sakura, estas hermosa mira lo cambiada que estas - Dijo el chico -

Ha ha, vos tambien - Dijo Sakura - Bueno chicos después hablamos, me voy hablar un rato con Kiba y a comprar el vestido.. Los quiero a todos y mándenle Saludos a mi tía y Neji Ojo

Si, Sakura - Dijo Neji -

Chau - Dijeron todos -

Esa Frentona, no va a perder el tiempo - Dijo Ino

La conoces a Sakura, no va a buscar chicos, salvo que la inviten a salir - Dijo Temari -

Ya con que solo sea feliz - Dijo Hinata -

Lo va a ser - Dijo Ino - Sin su presencia se siente aburrido

Si - Dijeron todos menos Sasuke -

A clase - Dijo Ino -

Dobe, se cambio de escuela Haruno - Dijo el Azabache -

No te importa Sasuke - Dijo Naruto apresurando el paso -


	13. Sakura Regresa y ¿Que me pasa?

**Bueno muchas gracias por leer mi fic :3**

**se los agradezco y tambien a los Reviews :3**

**Cuidensen, el 19 de Julio, cap nuevo :3**

**Declaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Mashishi Kishimoto :3_

**LA HISTORIA ES ABSOLUTAMENTE MIA :3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13- Sakura Regresa, y ¿Que me pasa? <strong>

(Pov´s Sasuke)

Los meses pasaron volando, desde el día en que hablo Sakura pasaron 6 meses, no supe mas nada de ella, lo único que sé que está bien y está ansiosa por volver acá con su tía y sus amigos. Yo en cambio seguí jugando con chicas, y las dejaba tirada en un telo, con mi hermano nunca más nos dirigimos la palabra, se que se fue de viaje y mi mama solo me saluda, ahora estoy acostado en mi cama pensando, cada vez que tengo sexo, no me llena, estoy vacio, como si algo o alguien me faltara, pero siempre, así que no sé que es, por las noche sueño con Sakura, que me dice "Sasuke-Kun te amo" pero hoy fue distinto, soñé que ella tenía un bebe en sus brazos, estaba hermosa con el bebe y me dijo "Sasuke este es tu hijo" , y me desperté agitado, a decir verdad, todo está aburrido, el otro día cuando estaba en el baño, paso Neji con Shikamaru y escuche decir que Sakura estaba saliendo con alguien, Quiero llenar el maldito Vacio que tengo, pero ninguna me lo llena como la hizo Sakura, que fue espectacular aunque fuera su primera vez, me encanto ser su primer hombre, extrañaba todo de ella.. Nada es igual

(Fin Pov's Sasuke)

(Pov's Sakura)

6 meses pasaron desde que me fui, paso volando, Karin con Deidara se casaron, y esperan un hermoso bebe, a pesar de estar de 2 meses, yo me entere que voy a tener gemelos, 2 nenes hermosos, Jaja, estoy feliz, soy, estoy con alguien, me ayudo en todos estos meses, no sé cómo me encontró pero me ayudo bastante, y somos así como amigovios, lo quiero mucho, ¿saben de quien hablo? Bueno de Itachi Uchiha, me fue a buscar y se entero que estaba embarazada, le dije que no le diga nada a Sasuke, Todos me llaman para ver como estoy, a decir verdad no aguante, extrañaba a todos, así que tome el primer avión a Japón he he, me van a matar pero quiero darles una sorpresa, voy con Itachi que se me la pasa cuidando, enserio se lo agradezco, con Sasuke bueno, no lo odio, pero lo olvide, no del todo, alguno que otro sentimiento tengo, pero puedo ser la misma Sakura que antes, Jaja, Deidara está feliz de que va a tener un bebe, me pidio perdón hasta hoy por lo de la apuesta me compraba muñecos, de todos que por cierto los traigo en una maleta grande, para pedirme perdón, está arrepentido lo se, pero bueno es algo que paso, jeje, ya casi estoy llegando, ayer a la noche tome el avión.. nadie sabe esto jeje solo mi tía. Estoy ansiosa por ver a todo el mundo, me hicieron falta las chicas..

(Fin Pov's Sakura)

Sakura, tenemos que baja - Dijo Itachi -

Si, estoy ansiosa por ver a todo el mundo - Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa -

Jejeje, te quiero - Dijo Itachi besándola -

Yo tambien te quiero - Dijo Sakura -

En la escuela

_Hola, ¡Buenos días Alumnos!, necesito que los alumnos, Neji Hyuga, Tenten ama, Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, Sai, Shikamaru Nara, Temari no subaku, Gaara no Subaku y Matsuri, vengan a dirección ahora!_

Qué raro - Dijeron todos -

En la dirección

Hola chicos - Dijo Tsunade -

Hola Directora, ¿Para qué nos necesita? - Dijo Ino -

Bien, a la salida del colegio, necesito que vayan a mi casa, Sakura les mando un video y un regalo, así que bueno, vayan!

Hai - Dijeron todos -

En la casa de Tsunade -

Bien Itachi, trajiste el video - Dijo Sakura -

Si, lo traje - Dijo Itachi -

Bien chicas, escuchen, van a venir mis amigos, ustedes no digan nada de que estoy acá con Itachi, ellos capaz le van a preguntar por un video, está en la sala, cuando termines díganle que el regalo esta en el patio..

Si Sakura-Sama - Dijeron las sirvientes -

Bueno Itachi, es hora de que nos escondamos - Dijo Sakura -

Si, - Dijo Itachi -

Después de 1 hora más o menos se escucho el timbre

Hola - Dijeron todos -

Bienvenidos - Dijo La sirvienta -

Eto, sabe dónde está el video que mando Sakura - Dijo Ino -

Si, está en la sala ya puesto - Dijo La sirvienta -

Todos se fueron corriendo a ver -

_Hola chicos, espero que todos estén bien, yo la verdad estoy demasiado feliz, a que no saben estoy saliendo con alguien, bueno es mas amigovios, pero da igual, como andan las cosas, espero que los chicos no las allá echo sufrir porque se meten conmigo, querrán saber cómo anda mi embarazo, pues muy bien, crece cada día sano y salvo y ya sé que va a ser, jeje es una sorpresa, cuando vuelva les digo, grabe este video porque me voy a ausentar por muchos años, saben me voy de viaje, los quiero a todos, y gracias Neji por no hacer nada con Sasuke, y a todos, los quiero mucho y cuídense, espero verlos pronto.. Ah cierto les mande un regalo.. Espero que lo quieran mucho.. Bye__._

Todas las chicas estaban llorando.. siendo consoladas por sus novios, y ellos estan triste..

Donde está el regalo de Sakura - Dijo Temari -

Si, vayan a el patio trasero, - Dijo la sirvienta -

Chicas no lloren, - Dijo Naruto -

Y todas empezaron a llorar muy fuerte

Hey! quien se murió porque lloran - Dijo una voz femenina atrás de todos - Me van hacer llorar a mi tambien

Esa voz - Dijeron todos y se dieron vuelta rápidamente

Sakura - Gritaron y corrieron abrazarla -

Esperan, cuidado con mis bebes - Dijo Sakura - Ahora así - Dijo estirando los brazos -

Sakura, pensé que no nos íbamos a volver a ver nunca más - Dijo Temari sollozando -

Ya, ya - Dijo acariciándole el pelo a las chicas con amor - tranquilas..

Hola - Dijo una voz -

Itachi - Dijeron todos -

Deja a Sakura en paz - Dijo Neji - Tu hermano la lastimo mucho.

Hey chicos no me van abrazar o no les da gusto verme - Dijo Sakura -

Claro que nos da gusto verte - Dijeron los chicos abrazándola -

Sakura-Chan y el regalo - Dijo Naruto

Y todos se cayeron al estilo anime

Naruto-Baka - Dijo Ino - El regalo de Sakura es el que ella este acá, volvió

Ahh - Dijo Naruto -

Como los extrañaba - Dijo Sakura - Vengan, esta lindo el día, tengo que decirles algo -

Una vez sentados

Sakura puedo tocarte el vientre - Dijo Naruto -

Si ^^ - Dijo Sakura - Esta grande

Mis bebes - Susurro Temari - Son dos - Grito

Jajaja, Si, son Gemelos - Dijo Sakura -

Dos bebes - Gritaron -

que son Saku - Dijo Temari -

Dos nenes - Dijo Sakura -

Kyaaa, gemelos - Dijeron las chicas

Bien, como verán esta Itachi - Dijo Sakura - Se entero que hizo Sasuke, porque se lo dijo a la mama, y me empezó a buscar, cuando me encontró me pidió perdón, por no protegerme y me estuvo ayudando, me cumplía mis antojos, es muy tierno.. Como les dije somos Amigovios, se preguntaran por Sasuke ¿Verdad?, Lo olvide, pero uno que otro sentimiento tengo hacia el, tambien se preguntaran si tuve relaciones con Itachi, si Ino tiene esa cara, Bien, no la verdad no tuve relaciones con Itachi, por lo tanto Ino, no dormimos juntos, eso si estuvo conmigo desde que me fui.

Sakura ¿Qué pasa? - Dijo Ino preocupada -

Es que me olvide mi paleta grade en New York - Dijo Sakura triste

Sakura, toma - Dijo Itachi -

Ah - Dijo Sakura abrazándolo - Gracias Itachi

No cambio nada - Dijeron -

bueno vamos a la plaza, quiero comer helado - Dijo Sakura - Naruto cómprame un Helado cuando lleguemos

P, pero Sakura-Chan - Dijo Naruto -

Pero nada, me compras - Dijo Sakura - Aparte me debes plata ¬¬

Bien - Dijo con un aura depresiva -

En la heladería -

Wii - Dijo Sakura - Helado

Sakura, tenes antojos ¿Verdad? - Dijo Neji -

Si, de Helado ~ - Dijo Sakura mientras Itachi la abrazaba por la cintura -

Sakura te quiero - Dijo Itachi -

Yo Tambien - Dijo Sakura besándolo -

En ese un Azabache acababa de ver la imagen..

(Pov's Sasuke)

Salí a la Heladería a comprarme un Helado, cuando estaba por llegar, vi a Sakura, estaba hermosa, estaba radiante y todos la veían, solo masculinos, como para no verla, si estaba hermosa, pero cuando quise acordar Su pelirrosa se estaba besando con Itachi, pero había algo que la hacía mas radiante, ¡Estaba embarazada! Su, Sakura estaba embarazada.

Espera había dicho Su pelirrosa ¿por qué? No era que le perteneciera ella tenía todo el derecho de rehacer su vida después de 6 meses en los que ellos avían "terminado" así que no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella pero eso no le impidió seguir con unos ataques de furia en verdad no le agradaba ver a la pelirrosa con Itachi.

(Fin Pov's Sasuke)


	14. La verdad Me di cuenta tarde

**O**_mg! se me paso el tiempo D:_

**E**_staba leyendo "El diario de una universitaria"_

**Y **_para completarla estube llorando._

**Y **_ensima no entendi muy bien el final que digamos T.T_

**E**_spero que les guste este nuevo cap, Cuidensen!._

**DECLAIMER: **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto!

**La trama con todo lo otro es mio :3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>14 - La verdad .. Me cuenta tarde<strong>

Hmp, Hola Haruno - Dijo El Azabache -

Sasuke - Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa - Tanto tiempo - Mierda -Pensó-

Si, y veo que vos no perdiste el tuyo - Dijo Sasuke mirando el vientre -

No, no lo perdí - Dijo Sakura -

Saliste siendo una cualquiera y ese bebe debe ser un Error - Dijo El Azabache

Plaff

No te vuelvas a meter con mis bebes - Dijo Sakura enojada - Decime lo que quieras pero con mis bebes no te metas, y no se que hablas si acá sos vos el cualquiera, que jugaste, aparte vos tenes la culpa

Sakura - Dijo Neji

No, Neji es hora que sepa, Sabes el día que me usaste, me quede embarazada, en pocas palabras los bebes que espero son tuyos por tu culpa, pero no los odio es más, me dan felicidad, los amo con toda mi alma, y vos no tenes derecho sobre ellos, me escuchaste, no te vuelvas a meter con mis bebes, y yo hago lo que quiera con mi vida, no sos nadie para prohibirme - Dijo Sakura llorando - No te metas nunca más con mis bebes, porque puedo tirar tu empresa al piso - Dijo Sollozando - No vas a querer perder tu mansión, por mis bebes soy capaz de convertirme en tu peor enemiga Uchiha, o que te encarcele por violación -

Mis bebes - Susurro

Corrección, mis bebes no tuyos - Dijo Sakura - Así que Sasuke no sos nada - Dijo Respirando hondo - Estas advertido, mátame, golpéame, pero a mis bebes no los tocas, son mis rayo de luz, es lo único que tengo.. y los amo con todo mi corazón.

Sakura, tranquilízate - Dijo Neji -

Sasuke ándate - Dijo Shikamaru - Tu presencia le hace mal a Sakura y le puede pasar algo a los bebes

No, son mis bebe, Sakura tengo derecho tambien sobre ellos - Dijo Sasuke -

Perdón, no tenes derecho a Nada Hermanito, vos dejaste abandonada a Sakura, una vez que le sacaste la virginidad, vos terminaste con ella, así que los bebes son de Sakura - Dijo Itachi

No, porque gracias a mi está embarazada - Dijo Sasuke nervioso -

Plaff.. Se escucho otra cachetada

Escúchame una cosa Sasuke, vos me dijiste que cumpliste la apuesta de sacarme la virginidad y después tenias que dejarme, muy bien, lo hiciste, pero el señor perfecto no se cuido y me dejaste embarazada y me abandonaste, así que los bebes son míos, Sasuke yo no soy como vos, el día que nazcan te los voy a dejar ver, pero vos no tenes derecho sobre ellos, son mis bebe, y yo tengo un futuro por delante y alguien con quien estar vos no sos nada, en mi vida yo te amaba, pero cuando me dijiste todo eso, mi amor, mi amor por vos se murió - Dijo La pelirrosa con los ojos vidriosos - Tenes que hacer tu vida, no quiero nada, proveniente de vos, lo siento Sasuke, Itachi es la persona que yo quiero que este con mis bebes, vos solo no te tenes que acercar, pero en verdad Sasuke, como te digo el día que nazcan te voy a dejar verlos..

- .. -

Por lo tanto Sasuke, vos tenes la culpa, yo amo a Sakura, así que no voy a dejar que le hagas daño. - Dijo Itachi - Es mi vida ella y los bebes

Sasuke - Susurro Sakura - Gracias supongo - Dijo y se dio media vuelta para irse -

(Pov's Sasuke)

Me quede estático en mi lugar, iba a ser padre, pero, no porque Sakura no quiere nada conmigo, no podía hacer así, enserio me la pase bien cuando estaba con ella, era feliz, lo sentía entonces ¿porque seguí con la apuesta? Claro algo llamado "ORGULLO" tan tonto tenía que ser.. Acabo de perder a la persona que quiero, porque en todo este tiempo Sakura me hizo falta, la extrañaba de una manera y llegue a esa conclusión, la quiero no, no la quiero la amo, y la acabo de perder con mis hijos, lo peor de todo es que ella decidió estar con Itachi, me dolía, porque tuve yo la culpa. Deje ir algo muy preciado por mí..

Flash Back

Un Azabache se encontraba en el patio de la escuela pensando en cierta Pelirrosa, los recuerdos lo inundaban, pensaba que en ese lugar se dieron un beso y después Sakura salió corriendo, la había encantado besarla. El Dobe le había dicho cuando salía con Sakura, que ella lo había cambiado, casi todos los días le decía lo mismo, un día estaba costado en su cama y inconscientemente dijo "Sakura te amo" y se quedo Shock, lo había dicho Inconscientemente, entonces se puso a pensar en todo, los celos, eses sentimiento de paz, cuando la hizo de él, todo él la amaba y se dio cuenta muy tarde, SU Sakura no estaba.

Fin Flash Back

Sakura - Susurre - Te amo

(Fin Pov's Sasuke)


	15. La charla

**B**_ueno aca traje cap nuevo._

_M__uchas gracias por leer!_

**E**spero que les guste nuevo cap.

Falta poco para que terminee :3

_La trama y todo lo otro me pertenece.._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15 - Una Charla<strong>

Una Pelirrosa estaba en el patio mirando la nada, tenía que pensar muy bien las cosas..

(Sakura Pov´s)

Tengo que pensar bien las cosas, por un lado, a Sasuke no lo olvide del todo, es algo que me metí en la cabeza, que lo olvide y no fue así, Lo sigo queriendo, pero amor no es de eso estoy segura, del otro lado lado esta Itachi el estuvo conmigo, me ayudo, hizo muchas cosas por mí, Lo amo pero como amigo, porque no siento lo que sentí cuando estaba con Sasuke, hay algo mas, algo más que no sentí con Sasuke, pero dios no se qué hacer

Ahhh, porque el amor es complicado - Grito -

Sakura - Grita Alguien - ¿Estás bien? no te paso nada ¿Estan bien los bebes?

Jajaja, estoy muy bien - Dijo Sakura - Gracias por preocuparte Tía Shizune

Bueno me alegro - Dijo Shizune

Hola Sensei - Dijo Sakura -

Señorita Haruno que hace usted acá, tiene que estar en reposo por los bebes - Dijo Kakashi

Si, Sensei pero la directora me mando a llamar un alumno - Dijo Sakura - Sasuke Uchiha - Con una sonrisa -

Bien, Uchiha Salga y camine despacio por la señorita - Dijo Kakashi

Neji - Grito Sakura - Hola, Tenten - Respondió alegre - Si el embarazo me hace eso U.U

Bien Jajaja - Dijo Neji - Te quiero Sakura, Cuídate cualquier cosa que te haga ese Inútil no dude en llamarnos

Neji - Dijo Sakura - Bien, no te preocupes que a este inútil como vos decís no me va a ser nada, después de todo es su papa, bueno te quiero y a todos tambien, Sensei disculpe.. Nos retiramos -

QUE - Gritaron desde adentro -

Hola Sasuke - Dijo Sakura-

Hmp, ¿para qué me llamo la directora? - Pregunto -

No te llamo nadie - Dijo Sakura haciendo que Sasuke pare de golpe

Entonces - Respondió -

Yo te llame, entonces tengo que hablar con vos - Dijo Sakura -

Bien - Dijo Sasuke - Cada vez crece más para ser uno

No, son dos, van hacer Gemelos - Dijo Sakura -

G, Gemelos - Dijo y quedo en Shock -

Hoy todos quedan en Shock - Dijo Tomando la mano de él para caminar -

Gemelos, vamos a tener Gemelos - Dijo Sasuke -

Así es, Gemelos - Dijo Sakura - Varones.. Cuando crezcan y sean hermosos, los voy a tener alejados de alguna chica ¬¬

Jajaja, Sakura sos Celosa - Dijo Sasuke entre risa -

Hmp ¬¬ - Respondió Sakura - Son mis bebe y si soy celosa

Sakura a donde vamos - Dijo el Azabache -

A la cafetería de paso como que tengo Antojos - Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa -

Sakura-San - Dijo la que atiende -

Jeje, Shizune me das un te y una torta de chocolate - Dijo Sakura - ¿Queres algo Sasuke?

Un café y tambien una torta - Dijo el Azabache -

Beni sentate de paso hablamos, porque para eso te traje - Dijo Sakura -

Acá tienen la orden - Dijo Shizune -

Bien contadme de la apuesta - Dijo Sakura tomando Te

(Fin Pov's Sakura)

(Pov's Sasuke)

El día de la cita que tuvimos después que te llamara tu ex, me llamo a mi para juntarnos, entonces fui, cuando llegue, me dijo yo se que vos queres hacer sufrir a tu hermano y que mejor forma sacándole la virginidad a Sakura Haruno.. entonces acepte, y bueno pero te tenía que enamorar para sacarte eso, a medida que pasaba el tiempo cuando estábamos Juntos, me divertía nunca sonreía pero con vos me divertía, me sentía bien, un calor en mi corazón tenia cuando estaba con vos, pero todo eso me di cuenta tarde, pero y el día que te saque o mejor dicho te hice mía, fue lo mejor que me paso, a pesar de que era por la apuesta, lo mejor que me paso Sakura, y tambien me di cuenta y me odie a mí mismo, porque vos te entregaste en alma y corazón yo te use y por eso me odie, ahora no porque me puse a pensar en todo lo que pasamos, los celos eran de verdad me daba bronca que alguien te toque, eran de verdad los celos, porque mi cuerpo todo actúa sin que yo hiciera algo, entonces tenía celos.. Nadie sabía solo yo y Deidara, el día que te perdí te extrañaba de una manera no te das una idea, lo único que me hacía no extrañarte es la escuela ya que te veía ahí, pero un día no fuiste, me puse a pensar que capaz te sentías mal y de nuevo faltaste así todos los días y te extrañaba mucho, después de todo esos 6 meses que no estuviste, me di cuenta de algo, y me odie otra vez, el día que te vi con Itachi, bueno horas atrás estaba pensando en vos, mi mama me dijo que salga a tomar aire, entonces te vi y no se es como que algo adentro mío se rompió, entonces de la bronca te dije todo eso, por dentro me alegre que tuvieras un hijo, digo dos hijos míos y tuyos, pero por fuera me odie porque ya te había perdido.. y te acordas que te dije que me di cuenta de algo.. - Dijo Sasuke avergonzado

Si - Respondió Sakura -

Bueno, después de pensar en momentos, saque la conclusión, no miento, me di cuenta que te amo, me enamore de vos - Dijo Sasuke -

- ... -

Yo se que te hice sufrir mucho, me arrepiento de todo, vos sabes que tengo orgullo, y acá lo estoy dejando afuera, mira si hubiera una maquina de tiempo, Iría a donde fuimos novios y Haría todo bien, Hubiera roto la apuesta! te juro que estoy arrepentido Sakura - Decía el Azabache -

Gracias - Dijo Sakura - Te espero es este Restaurante El Triangulo, a esa hora y no tardes y si ves alguien más te quedas ahí - Respondió Levantándose - Gracias - Dándole un beso en la mejilla

(Fin Pov's Sasuke)


	16. La charla Segunda parte

**H**ola a todos! : )

**T**rayendo capitulo 16!

**F**altan 4 capitulos para que este fic termine.

**G**racias por los comentarios y los que leen.

**C**uidensen.

**Declaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Pero la historia es completamente mia.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16 - Charla (segunda parte)<strong>

Sakura se veía caminar perdida en sus pensamientos.. Escucho todo lo que le había dicho Sasuke, aunque en lo último se sorprendió "_Te amo, me enamore de vos"_ Aunque ella tuviera esos sentimientos hacia él, estaría mal, ¿Por qué no lo odia? con todo lo que le hizo ..

_"Fácil porque lo amas todavía".._

No lo tendría que amar, ni querer, solo odiar, si él la dejo tirada le dijo que era una apuesta y ni siquiera se preocupo por hablarle, es que por qué tiene que ser así..

_"Porque lo amas, y tu corazón no lo quiere odiar"_

Tan complicado era el amor.. con Deidara no era así, bueno el nunca la amo y le dijo, que solo la quería para la plata y yo de verdad tampoco lo ame..

_"Sasuke te enseño lo que es amar"_

Bien, si puede ser, pero me hizo sufrir un montón, trate de hacerme la fuerte, pero siempre terminaba llorando..

_"Para amar primero hay que sufrir" _

Y entonces Itachi, ¿qué es en nuestra vida?

_Itachi es una persona importante, que estuvo cuando Sasuke nos dejo y nos dijo de la apuesta, es la persona que nos apoyo, que estuvo con nosotras cuando estábamos en algo y nos protegió.. y Sentimos algo que no se que es, que no sentimos con Sasuke_

Nos ama y lo sabemos

_Sí, pero tambien nosotras amamos a Sasuke, es algo común, Itachi lo amamos, pero no se hay algo en el que hace que tambien lo amemos.._

_Tan solo piensa bien las cosas, quiero que te des cuenta a quien amas de verdad, Sasuke no es – Susurro_

¿Dijiste algo? – Pregunto

¡Hay ya, malditos pensamientos! - Penso Sakura – Hablo sola ahora. U.U

Bien tenía 2 horas para encontrarse en el restaurante "El triangulo" .. Saco su celular y marco un número

Hola - Dijeron desde la otra línea -

Itachi, necesito que estés a la 5 pm en el restaurante "El triangulo" ustedes esperenmen ahi - Dijo y Corto

Después de 2 horas, una Pelirrosa se encontraba entrando al restaurante que cito a los dos hermanos, que se encontraban mirándose furiosamente..

Es lo mejor, tengo que poner mis sentimientos en orden, no siempre voy a estar Huyendo... Solo tengo que pensar

Hola - Dijo La pelirrosa haciendo que los 2 chicos se dieran vuelta para verla -

Sakura - Dijo Itachi parándose -

Sakura - Dijo Sasuke tambien parándose -

Chicos siéntense - Dijo Sakura -

Quieren algo para tomar - Pregunto el mesero

Hmp, un café - Contesto Sasuke -

Tambien un Café - Contesto Itachi

y Usted Señorita - Dijo el Mesero mirándola de arriba para abajo

Tostado y una Coca-Cola - Contesto la pelirrosa -

Enseguida le traigo, permiso - Dijo el Mesero -

Sakura solo se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, pensando..

_El chico que le enseño amar o el Chico que estuvo con ella.._

Acá tienen su pedidos - Dijo El Mesero - Por cierto disculpe mi cortesía, pero usted señorita es Soltera

Haciendo que Sakura abra los ojos - Si, soy soltera ¿Por qué? - Dijo Mirándolo -

B, bueno - Dijo el Mesero y se escucharon dos gruñidos -

Eh, a no por nada, disfruten todo - Dijo y Se fue

No tendrían que espantar a los que quieren mi numero - Dijo Sakura tranquila -

Bueno Saku, para que nos citaste acá - Dijo Itachi -

Para terminar esto de una buena vez - Dijo Sakura tomando un vaso de coca - el tema acá es el siguiente, tenemos a Sasuke y a vos Itachi.. Quiero que me escuchen..

Si - Digiero los dos -

Cuando volví a esta ciudad conocí a Itachi, porque lo habían dejado plantado y bueno lo invite si quería ver una película conmigo, no fue cita, es mas como amigo, Itachi me callo muy bien desde el principio, mas sin embargo lo quise como amigo, cuando conocí a Sasuke me hizo dar un giro de 180°... El chico Popular, frio, engreído, mujeriego, creído -

Como que es mucho ¿No? - Dijo Sasuke

Ah, lo siento es que tenes mas cualidades - Dijo Sakura - y bueno me llevaba mal con él, pero a medida que paso el tiempo, me hizo dar cuenta que me había enamorado de él, Yo lo quería enserio, entonces él me pidió para salir, ósea pensé que era cierto nunca por una apuesta, pero me la pase bien con él, lo llegue a conocer más, llegue a conocer el Sasuke tierno que tiene adentro, pero cuando me dijo todo eso, se me rompió el corazón, porque a decir verdad yo me entregue en cuerpo y alma pensando que me amaba pero estaba equivocada, Jamás lo odie en este tiempo, es algo que no puedo, no porque no me salga, mi corazón no quiere odiarlo.. A la mañana tuve una charla con Sasuke, me conto como fue todo.

Sakura no le vas a creer - Dijo Itachi.

Pues le creo, porque Deidara tambien me conto todo - Dijo Sakura - No interrumpías Itachi, bueno como decía, tuve una charla con Sasuke, y me conto todo, y me dijo "_Te amo, me enamore de vos Sakura"_ .. Te agradezco los sentimientos Sasuke, pero Yo estoy demasiado Confundida, Itachi me cuido todo este tiempo, me decía te quiero, ósea yo lo quiero hay algo en el que no sé, pero es algo hermoso, quiero saber que es, porque sé que es muy cálido, ósea acá quiero que entiendan algo, Yo no estoy Eligiendo a alguien, solo quiero ver a quien quiere mi corazón, quien quiere que este conmigo en el futuro... es complicado chicos, ustedes son hermanos, que va a pensar sus padre, me meto con uno y salgo con otro, no es así.. Yo solo quiero a un Solo Uchiha, que este en mi futuro, pero voy a tener que pensar... Ustedes dos me dijeron sus sentimientos, es hora de que yo tome mi decisión, ustedes no son un trofeo, ustedes son personas, que tiene que tener amor, Chicos me van a tener que esperar, Yo siento algo por Sasuke todavía, pero tambien por Itachi, porque el estuvo conmigo..

Sakura y cómo vamos a saber - Dijo Itachi -

Los voy a citar de nuevo y le voy a decir, uno está conmigo y el otro va a quedar mal, depende como pase el tiempo - Dijo Sakura parándose - Gracias por su tiempo, y escuchen Yo si salgo con alguno de ustedes, voy a querer al otro como amigo! nos vemos - Dijo y dejo plata!


	17. El nacimiento

**M**uchas gracias a todos por los comentarios.

**M**e alegro un monto :3

**E**spero que les guste.

**C**uidensen!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 17 - El nacimiento <strong>

(Pov's Sakura)

Dos meses pasaron desde la charla que tuve con los chicos, empezó hablar con ellos mas seguido.. Estoy en mi noveno mes, en cualquier momento voy a tener a mis bebes en mis manos estoy nerviosa y ansiosa -

Sakura - Dijo un chico -

Neji - Dijo Sakura - ¿Como estas?

Bien ¿Vos? - Respondió Neji con media sonrisa -

Bien nerviosa, en cualquier momento ¡nacen mis bebes! - Respondió con una sonrisa -

Sabes los nombres que les vas a poner - Pregunto -

¿Me ayudas? - Dijo Sakura con un Puchero

Bien - Contesto Neji - Pero llamemos a los demás, ósea a los chicos así tambien nos ayudan ¿Queres?

Bueno - Contesto con una Sonrisa -

Después de que Neji llamara a los chicos preparo te con galletitas (si el se ofreció) y empezaron a charlar..

Sakura-Chan - Grito Naruto -

Hola chicos - Dijo Sakura -

Hola - Dijeron todos -

Como andan mis sobrinos - Respondió Naruto tocando la panza -

Jajaja, Muy bien - Dijo Sakura - Bueno chicos siéntense, lo llamamos para ver si nos quieren ayudar a elegir el nombre de los bebes-

Claro - Respondieron todos -

Takeshi - Dijeron Naruto y Gaara

Kenji - Dijeron Neji, Shikamaru y Sakura

Kenji significa Hombre Sano, algo así - Dijo Neji

Takeshi Significa Hombre Fuerte - Dijo Naruto -

a mí me gusta los dos - Respondió Sakura - Takeshi y Kenji Haruno

Si - Dijeron todos -

Bueno Saku, nosotros nos vamos, porque quedamos con las chicas - Dijo Neji -

No te preocupes, vayan y mándenle Saludos - Contesto con una sonrisa - Ahh - Grito

Sakura ¿Qué pasa? - Dijo Neji

Me duele, Me duele - Respondió Sakura -

Va a nacer los bebes - Dijo Neji - Alguien trae auto

Sí, yo - Dijo Gaara

Llevémosla al hospital rápido - Dijo Neji alzándola -

(Fin Pov's Sakura)

Hina, estas con las chicas - Dijo Naruto desde el teléfono

Si, Naruto-Kun ¿Por qué? - Contesto desde el otro

Sakura está en trabajo de parto - Dijo Naruto - Vayan al hospital

Bueno ahora salimos - Respondió Sakura -

En la casa de Ino -

Chicas, Sakura está por dar a Luz - Dijo Hinata - Los chicos la estan llevando para el hospital

Bueno, salgamos nosotras tambien - Dijo Ino -

En el hospital

Una camilla, esta por dar a luz - Grito una enfermera -

Sakura, ahora llamo a Tsunade-Sama no te preocupes - Dijo Neji

Gracias Neji.. Ahh - Grito -

Naruto llámalos - Dijo Neji -

En la casa de los Uchiha

Hola - Respondió el Azabache -

Teme, Sakura-Chan esta en el hospital - Grito Naruto -

¿Cómo que está en el hospital? - Respondió el Azabache sentándose de golpe

Esta por dar a Luz - Grito Naruto - Avísale a Itachi tambien, y enserio avísale

Si, ahora mismo Salgo - Dijo Sasuke - Itachi - Grito -

¿Qué pasa? - Contesto Itachi - No grites

Sakura, está en el hospital, los bebes van a nacer - Respondió agarrando su chaqueta -

Espera que me voy con vos - Dijo Itachi -

Devuelta en el Hospital

Todos estan en la sala de espera, Sasuke y Itachi acababan de llegar, las chicas estaban nerviosas, y Tsunade estaba que mataba a todos..

Después de 16 horas de Parto, Sakura dio a Luz a dos bebes hermosos..

Familiares de la Señorita Haruno - Dijo La enfermera

Yo soy la tía - Respondió Tsunade

Y el esposo o novio tambien puede pasar - Dijo La enfermera

Yo - Dijo rápidamente Sasuke

Que vos, Yo - Dijo Itachi -

Ninguno es esposo ni novio de Sakura-Chan - Dijo Naruto - Así que sean maduros y quédense callados, es un hospital

Todos quedaron Sorprendidos por la seriedad de Naruto -

Hmp - Dijeron los dos Uchiha

En la Sala

Hola Sakura - Dijo Tsunade abrazándola -

Hola mama - Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa -

Perdóname por no estar con vos - Dijo Tsunade -

No te preocupes, Estoy bien eso es lo importante - Dijo Sakura - ¿Mis bebes?

Permiso, acá le traemos a los bebes - Dijo una Enfermera - Felicidades, sus hijos son hermosos

Gracias - Dijo Sakura acomodándose con la Ayuda de Tsunade

Mis amores - Susurro Sakura -

Y los bebes abrieron los ojos mostrando que son Verdes como el de ella

Tía son mis ojos, los que tiene - Dijo Sakura - Igual a Sasuke con Ojos Verdes -

Es que es mi hermanita - Gritaban -

Lo siento, insistió tanto que - Dijo La enfermera -

Jaja, no se preocupes es así, no hay manera que cambie - Dijo Tsunade -

Sakura-Chan Felicidades - Dijo Naruto -

Gracias Naruto - Dijo Sakura -

Y saben que nombres le van a poner - Dijo Ino entrando -

Takeshi y Kenji Haruno - Dijo Sakura -

quien los eligieron - Dijo Hinata

Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Naruto y yo - Dijo Sakura - Gaara y Naruto eligieron Takeshi y Shikamaru, Neji y yo Kenji

Sakura - Dijo Itachi - Son hermosos, tienen tus ojos

Si, mis ojos tiene - Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa -

Bueno, Señorita Haruno le tiene que dar de alimentar a sus Hijos - Dijo La enfermera -

Así que todos los hombres se van - Dijo Hinata

Así es, esperan afuera - Dijo Ino -

Así es - Dijo Sakura - Después cuando termine entran

Y ustedes - Dijo Naruto -

Nosotras somos chicas - Dijo Hinata -

Se van ahora - Dijo Tsunade -

Si - Dijeron todos -

Sasuke - Dijo Sakura mirándolo que se quedo quieto mirando los bebes -

Eh - Dijo Sasuke -

Sakura sonrió - Después Sasuke si queres verlos entra, ahora les voy a dar de comer - Respondió Sakura -

Si - Dijo Saliendo -

Una vez que Sakura les dio de comer, con la Ayuda de Tsunade acostaron a los bebes.. y hicieron entrar a Sasuke para que después entre Itachi

Hola - Susurro Sasuke -

Hola - Respondió Sakura - Siento haberles echo preocupar

No te preocupes, Soy el papa, tendría que estar con vos - Dijo Sasuke -

No sos el papa, vos me usaste Sasuke, ¡Y lo sabes! - Respondió Sakura - Pero los podes ver, son mis hijos, mi vida..

Yo se que hice todo mal, pero me enamore de vos, te amo - Susurro y .la abrazo - Quiero ser el papa de Kenji y Takeshi, quiero que seas mi mujer, yo te pido disculpas, se que la mayoría de veces está de por medio, pero esta vez no, esta vez, dejo de lado mi orgullo, quiero pedirte enserio disculpa, estoy arrepentido, te amo y quiero estar con vos y los bebes, que seamos una familia..

Yo - Dijo Sakura -


	18. Mi Desición

**B**ueno aca traje otro capitulo.

**E**spero que les guste.

**F**alta 2 capitulo más!

**S**aludos.

**L**os personajes de Naruto Shippuden pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**La historia es realmente mia.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 18 - Mi decisión<strong>

Yo .. - Respondió la Pelirrosa –

Sakura, te amo enserio no tengo perdón de lo que hice, pero dame una oportunidad, una sola te prometo no despreciarla - Respondió el Azabache

(Pov's Sakura)

Flash Back

Me encontraba sentada en el pasto acariciando las mascotas de mi tía, pensando en la persona que mi corazón quiere..

Itachi - Susurro - ¿que siento por vos?

_Sakura, es fácil... Con Itachi sentimos algo, que no sentimos_

_con Sasuke.._

Sí, pero.. ¿Que sentimos que no sentimos con Sasuke?

_Averígualo, es algo que no nos dio Sasuke, es algo que esperaste_

Amor, Sasuke no me dio amor, después de todo era la apuesta, después de todo, lo que me decía era todo mentira.. Pero Itachi era todo verdad.. Entonces es amo

_Así es, Sasuke no te dio amor, y el amor que te daba era todo mentira, era todo falso era para ganar la apuesta.. Itachi te dio todo el amor que te tenia Gratis, sin apuesta. NADA_

Entonces si vamos al caso, Sasuke solo lo quiero así es, lo quiero lo amo, pero no es amor, porque no me late el corazón como antes, ahora no.. Porque estuve con él y no sentí nada, es mas pensaba en Itachi..

_Qué significa eso, Sakura_

Me enamore de Itachi, si me enamore de Itachi.. Pero pera si me enamore de Itachi como me decías que estaba enamorada de Sasuke ¬¬

_Fácil, yo soy tu conciencia, yo solo te ayude, te hice creer que te gusta Sasuke, para que te des cuenta que no es así, VOS te enamoraste de Itachi..._

Fin Flash Back

Sakura - Llamo Sasuke -

Eh, ¿qué paso? - Dijo Sakura

Te dije que si me ibas a dar una oportunidad - Respondió el Azabache

Lo siento, no puedo, Te quiero pero no como antes, me di cuenta que amo a Itachi, solo espero que no sea tarde.. - Respondió Sakura levantándose - Enserio Lo siento - Dijo abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con todos - Itachi - Grito Sakura abrazándolo - Lo siento, siento no haberme dado cuenta, enserio perdóname, te amo Itachi, Enserio te amo Itachi, me di cuenta hace 1 semana atrás, pero igual te amo enserio..

Sakura - Dijo Itachi - Yo tambien te amo.. Pensé que seguías amando a mi Ototo...

No, Te amo a vos y eso no va a cambiar - Dijo Sakura dándole un beso -

Sakura - Dijo Neji - Acabas de dar a luz, acóstate ¡Ya!

Si papa - Dijo Sakura caminando adentro -

Y todos se empezaron a reír.

Sakura anda a costarte hablamos cuando te levantes - Dijo Itachi dándole un beso -

Decime si demasiado tarde... - Susurro Sakura cosa que Itachi escucho –

Decime si es demasiado tarde – Susurro Sakura cosa que escucho Itachi –

(Pov's Itachi)

Escuche claramente lo que dijo, no es tarde yo la amo, pero mi hermano debe estar mal, porque me di cuenta que se enamoro de Sakura.. Pero no quiero perderla por eso no es demasiado tarde, la amo y eso va a hacer así...

Sasuke – Susurro - ¿Podemos hablar?

Hmp – Respondió –

Decime la verdad.. ¿Te enamoraste de enserio de Sakura? – Pregunto

Si – Suspiro – Me enamore de Sakura, la amo pero la perdí – Sabes Itachi es complicado todo del amor, yo jugué con Sakura, pero cuando estaba con ella todo era distinto, a pesar de que me di cuenta tarde no puedo hacer nada, pero alguien me dijo "Un Uchiha no se rinde" Eso tenía pensando hacer yo, pero no esta vez, esta vez es distintos, esta vez quiero la felicidad de Sakura, porque si Hubiera sido otra chica si peleaba, pero no esta vez es todo distinto.. Sakura es espectacular, es hermosa, tierna una luz, pero ella te eligió a vos... Como te digo a Sakura la amo y si alguien le hace daño la va a pagar muy caro, así que Espero que la hagas feliz – Dijo y se fue –

Si que te cambio Tonto Ototo – Susurro Itachi – No te preocupes la voy hacer Feliz…


	19. Te amo

**B**ueno aca traje el final.

Ahora subo el Epilogo! :3

Espero que les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por todo.!

Cuidensen

**L**os personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

La historia es realmente mia!

* * *

><p>Después de 1 hora que Sakura durmió, se levanto para darle de comer a los bebes y Itachi se quedo con ella para hablar..<p>

Hola Sakura – Dijo Itachi – ¿Cómo andan los tres?

Muy bien – Respondió con una sonrisa –

Sakura tenemos que hablar – Dijo acostando a los bebes –

Te escucho.. – Dijo Sakura –

Lo que me dijiste hoy fue todo ¿verdad? – Pregunto –

Si, a pesar de que me di cuenta medio tarde si.. Había algo que sentía cuando estaba con vos que no sentí con Sasuke, Sasuke me enseño amar.. pero no tuve ningún te quiero o te amo de parte de el cuando estábamos juntos, y yo digo que vos al decirme te quiero es como que lo sentía hermoso.. – Dijo mirándolo – Puede ser que haya sido tonta, puede ser que la gente o tu mama me diga ah claro ahora como Sasuke no se hizo cargo, haces que Itachi arruine su vida con dos hijos que ni siquiera son de el… pero sabes algo no me importa, Sasuke me uso lo amo a Sasuke pero no como la persona que antes amaba no lo amo como amigo, lo aprendí a amar como amigo como el hermano que nunca tuve.. por eso no le correspondí.. me había enamorado de vos sin darme cuenta hasta que alguien que quiero me hizo dar cuenta de todo. Puede ser que sea tarde el decirte ahora "te amo" pero bueno si es tarde lo voy a entender – Dijo pero no termino porque Itachi la beso—

No es tarde Sakura, yo te sigo amando.. Yo te quiero – Susurro Itachi –

Fin Pov's Itachi

Sabes ese día que te vi en el cine dije pobre chico lo dejaron plantado y lo lindo que era, Jajaja entonces decidí hacerte compañía, No me importa el pasado pero le agradezco a Sasuke por dejarme embarazada, y a vos por estar conmigo, te amo y quiero que estés en mi futuro conmigo y los bebes que obvio son tuyos – Dijo Sakura dándole un beso – pero voy hablar con tu mama

Mi mama lo sabe.. – Dijo Itachi - Esta decepcionado de Sasuke, pero nos apoya, dice que ella te quiere mucho y bueno esta verdaderamente feliz de ser abuela aunque los hijos fuera de Sasuke –

Itachi estaba pensando, que les digo a los bebes cuando sean grandes, que su papa es su tío – Dijo Sakura – No me importaría básicamente, vi un brillo en los ojos de Sasuke cuando los vio

Sasuke y yo somos muy parecidos, no va a haber ningún problema – Dijo Itachi –

Pero me preocupa sabes ponedle que son grandes y va Sasuke a visitarlos, y ellos les dicen Tío viniste, en verdad es su papa, me daría cosa – Dijo Sakura –

Hmp, Sakura no te preocupes, aunque sean mis hijos y me digan tío, los voy a querer igual, de todas formas muy dentro de mi son mis hijos pero afuera son mis sobrinos, no estés mal – Dijo Sasuke entrando –

Gracias Sasuke, te amo como un hermano que nunca tuve – La voz se le iba apagando – Gracias por... Enseñarme... Amar... – y se quedo dormida -

De nada, y perdóname por el daño que te hice – Susurro –

Después de dos semanas a Sakura le dieron el alta con los bebes, Itachi la visitaba todos los días al igual que Sasuke, y tambien los otros..

Hogar dulce Hogar – Dijo Sakura –

Sakura – Gritaron todos –

Hola – Dijo – Guau estan todos acá

Sakura y los bebes – Dijo Naruto –

Aca estan – Dijo una voz –

Amor ¿Podes? – Dijo Sakura –

No te preocupes, puedo – Dijo –

Bueno atención a todos, préstenme atención, quiero comunicarles algo – Dijo Naruto –

En ese momento todo el mundo se callo ..

Voy hacer papa – Grito –

1… 2… 3…

¿Qué? – Gritaron todos –

Ahora si que te mato – Dijo Neji –

Neji – Dijeron Tenten y Sakura –

Está bien – Dijo Neji

Felicidades Dobe, Hinata – Dijo Sasuke –

Felicidades Naruto – Dijo Sakura y Itachi

Felicidades Hinata – Dijo Ino y Sai y todos los otros invitados –

Por cierto – Dijo Sakura – Quiero que Sasuke sea el padrino de Daisuke y Takeshi.

Me encantaría – Dijo Sasuke –

Pov's Sakura

Sasuke empezó a cambiar, ahora no es frio, muestra los sentimientos, pero bueno, ahora esta bien, acepto ser el tio de los bebes, se que le duele, porque lo veo mientras duermo que mira a los bebes, bueno me hago la dormida, tambien me pide perdón, Naruto nos acabamos de enterar va a ser papa, todo esta hermoso..

Te amo – Susurraron –

Yo mas Itachi – Conteste mirando a Sasuke

¿Qué pasa amor? – Dijo –

Viendo como cambio Sasuke – Conteste –

Esta mas cambiado – Dijo – esta menos frio

Si, está más comprensivo – Dije –

Esta arrepentido de todo – Contesto mi amor –

Si, lo sé siempre lo escucho pedirme perdón y a los bebes también – Respondí dándome vuelta –

(Fin Pov's Sakura)

Bueno a ver todos posen para una foto – Grito Ino –

(Pov's Sasuke)

Puede ser que este triste, pero sé que voy a poder estar cerca de mis hijos, aprendí la lección.. _"uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" _sé muy bien la lección, no voy a volver a jugar más con las chicas, voy a buscar alguna que me de el amor que me dio Sakura y mi querida Sakura, sé muy bien que va a ser feliz, se muy bien que va a criar a mis hijos bien, yo estoy feliz que sea así, Tambien le voy agradecer que me enseño amar, por todo le tengo que agradecer, Solo estoy feliz ahora, no tengo nada que decir, aprendí muy bien la lección, Solo pido que mi querida Sakura sea Feliz con mis hijos.. Yo voy a estar muy bien, se que voy a estar muy cerca de ellos, aunque no me llamen papa

**Gracias por todo Sakura, te amo – Susurre – Espero que seas feliz al lado de mi hermano...**

_**~ FIN ~**_


	20. Por siempre juntos

**Aca traje Epilogo**

**Espero que les haya gustado mi historia.**

**Realmente quiero agredecer sus comentarios.**

**Se que no soy buena escribiendo, pero trato de escribir lo mejor qu epuedo.**

**Espero verlos pronto cuidenseeen!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Por siempre juntos<strong>

(Pov's Sakura)

Paso 7 años después de todo lo que paso.. Quieren saber que paso con la familia.. Pues la familia está bien, Yo estoy embarazada de 7 meses, mis bebes estan hermosos siendo acosados ¬¬ .. Itachi está bien tambien, estamos casados hace 4 años, Sasuke viene a ver a los bebes, después de todo es el papa, mis niños no saben que es el papa, pero bueno, el aunque sea esta feliz, le compra de todo, algunas veces se queda a dormir, es tierno los ama demasiado son sus hijos después de todo, no le puedo prohibir nada, los gemelos los ama, lo tratan como su segundo papa bueno es verdad es, las chicas andan, bien cada una tiene un hijo y son felices.. Me olvide de decir.. Tsunade se caso con mi profesor, ósea mi profesor ¡Kakashi Hatake! .. Que emoción... Lastima no tengo hermanita... Vivo en una mansión, cerca de la casa de Mikoto y Sasuke, Mikoto esta encariñada con los chicos y bueno soy feliz..

Hola Sakura – Dijo Sasuke –

Hola Sasuke – respondí - ¿Viniste a ver a Daisuke y Takeshi?

Si, estan acá – Respondió –

Estan en la pileta –conteste soltando un suspiro –

No te hicieron caso – Dijo –

Si, les dije que no se metan que ibas a venir y me pusieron un puchero y los deje – Respondió – Bueno son nuestros hijos ..

Lo sé – Dijo – Pero se parecen más a vos que a mi

Bueno en apariencia es igual a vos, y tiene mis ojos, uno es serio y el otro alegre – Respondí.- Saco algo tuyo... Me alegro que vengas siempre..

Es lo único que puedo hacer, vos sabes que los amo a pesar de que cometí algo que me arrepentí después, pero bueno vos sabes que te sigo amando quien sabe hasta cuándo – Dijo –

Padrino – Gritaron los dos –

Hola campeones – Dijo Sasuke - ¿Cómo estan?

Bien padrino, te esperábamos – Gritaron –

Bien bien, mis amores se cambian y bajan – Les Dije – Miren que el tio Sasuke se va si no me hacen caso

Hai - Dijeron los dos –

Y Sasuke – Dije mirándolo – ¿Qué pasa que estas triste?

Vos sabes Sakura, que me hubiera encanto estar con vos, y que ellos fueran mis hijos bueno son, pero que yo viva con vos, no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy – Dijo Sasuke

Pues Sasuke todos sabemos que Daisuke-Chan y Takeshi-Kun son nuestros hijos, solo que ellos no… No te tenes que preocupar ya vas a encontrar a alguien, vos sabes que te quiero mucho, antes te amaba pero no podemos hacer nada.. vos sos el primer hombre que me tubo a pesar de todo, y te agradezco porque me encanto estar con vos, pero sabes a mi me dolió que no me hayas dicho que me allá dicho "te quiero" sin sentirlo.. a vos no te hubiera guastado que yo te diga te quiero sin sentirlo… pero yo siempre te voy a querer, voy a estar cuando me necesites, solo una llamada y listo.. – Conteste -

Gracias – Dijo abrazándola – ¡Tenes olor a cerezos!... el mismo olor que aquella vez – Pensó –

Ya estamos listo – Dijeron los dos –

Bien entonces nos vamos – Respondí –

Nos fuimos a un Picnic donde estaban todos... Los más probable es que Takeshi se case con una hija de Naruto T.T .. Mis bebes se dan piquitos casi me voy de espalda cuando los vi, Sasuke se reía de mi cara ¬¬ y Itachi tambien T.T... Naruto tratando de separar a los chiquitos que estaban tomados de la mano... Takeshi se sonroja por la hija de Ino y el es Frio como Sasuke U.U…

Después de la charla que tuvimos con Sasuke, estuvimos bien, como siempre vienen a ver a los gemelos los ayuda hace todo, Itachi una que otra vez se pone celoso al que Sasuke esté cerca pero le dije que no haga nada, es su papa y obvio se siente mal que los deje... Que nosotros íbamos a tener tambien un Hijo... Estoy feliz espero con ansias al bebe y los chicos estan muy felices… Tan solo pido en un Futuro cercano que no pase lo que me paso a mi… Pero que sean felices…

Te amo Sakura – Dijo Itachi –

Yo tambien te amo Itachi – Dijo Sakura –

Gracias por estar conmigo – Dijo itachi –

No gracias a vos por estar vos conmigo y por tu amor – Dijo Sakura besandolo –

Fin difinitivo..


End file.
